The Next Chapter
by Kitty Grelle
Summary: This is a spin-off from Warriors: Cold blood by Flaira, taking place right after the fox attack. Rabbitstrike hates Windclan with a passion and decides she's had enough. She finds out a big secret that makes everything click together, giving her more of a motive. But is the trust of some cats true? (Rated T for violence/blood)
1. Chapter 1

**(Coolgirl is too busy, so I am taking over the story posting stuff. This is still the spin off from Cold Blood by Flaria, right after Rabbitstrike attacked the fox.)**

Rabbitstrike sneered at her and narrowed her eyes. "Shut up Ivyfrost, I'm not in the mood today." She growled back at the warrior.

Ivyfrost crept forward, eyes shining in malicious glee. "Oh but its true! I heard Mousestar himself say it!"

Rabbitstrike froze. Was what Ivyfrost was saying true?

"Who died and made you clan leader?" Rabbitstrike snapped back, hiding her uncertainty. What if it was true?

'No,' she thought firmly. 'She's just saying that so she can scare you!' She grabbed a rabbit and headed to the nursery.

"Thank you for saving me from the fox," Rabbitstrike heard Goldenkit say as she walked in. The she-kit was sitting at the mouth of the den, looking down at her paws in shame.

"Yes and I'm sorry I yelled at you," the queen said to the she-kit.

Rabbitstrike made her way into the nursery and purred as Eaglekit came tumbling over to her. "Mama!" He squealed happily. Rabbitstrike couldn't control her joyous yowl as she dropped her rabbit, took her kit and smother him with kisses. She loved the kit her and Bugeye made so much; he was her world.

'And soon you will spread your wings and fight along side me,' she thought with a purr. Oh yes, Windclan was going to pay.

"Rabbitstrike?" Goldenkit asked timidly. She glanced at Eaglekit, then at her with large blue eyes. Did she expect her give the same treatment as she gave her actual kit? Why?

'Her mother is dead.' Her mind provided urgently. Why should she care?

'She's just a kit.'

Sighing and throwing caution to the wind, Rabbitstrike grabbed Goldenkit by her scruff and pulled her closer before she began licking and nuzzling her as well. The purr from her shouldn't have made Rabbitstrike purr back, but, well, Goldenkit was a kit. Kits were adorable.

"Goldenkit!"

Except that one.

"What are you doing to Goldenkit? Get away from her!" Moonkit snapped as she marched over to them. Had she been older, less fluffy and more muscle, she would've been really intimidating.

"Moonkit," Rabbitstrike said as lightly as she could. "I am doing what all mother's do to their young."

"But you aren't our mother!" the small kitten hissed.

"Yes, because I decided to take care of her kits when she froze to death." Rabbitstrike retorted with narrowed eyes. "I am to love and nurture them like my own."

'But if you don't want that then I could leave you out for the next fox to catch!'

"I don't care, you aren't our mother! Goldenkit come on!"

Goldenkit stared at her sister in shock. "B-but Rabbitstrike rescued me! She saved my life and she's really strong!" She looked up to the puzzled queen and beamed. "I'm going to be as strong as you when I grow up and save cats from foxes just like you!"

Rabbitstrike found that comment warming to the heart, but she smiled slightly and touched her nose to the kits head. "Go play with your sister. Stay close to the den." She glanced at Moonkit. "Both of you."

"You don't tell me what to do!" Moonkit shouted.

Goldenkit turned to Eaglekit and nudged his head softly with her nose before she ran out with her sister.

Eaglekit stared back at her with large blinking eyes. "Moonkit is mean," he finally squeaked. Rabbitstrike hummed and licked his head softly.

"Beware of her, my kit." She whispered before she started to properly clean him. Yes, if Mousestar did decide to exile her and her kit, she would probably take Goldenkit with her. Moonkit? That kit could rot in a badger's den.


	2. Chapter 2

Rabbitstrike watched as each cat filed out to go to the Gathering. It saddened her she couldn't go, just because she had to watch kits. She didn't want to watch the kits, but that came with the responsibility of being a queen. Great.

Looking down, she watched as her kit Eaglekit slept close to her and Goldenkit cuddled up right next to him. Moonkit was farther away from them, no surprise, but was still on the moss bed. Owlfeather was curled up sleep in the elders den and Fireblaze was watching the entrance. The rest of the cats were asleep.

'We could be attacked and no one would notice.' She thought bitterly. Most of the warriors were gone, leaving the clan almost empty.

With a sigh Rabbitstrike started to curl up, but then heard a faint crumble of a leaf. It happened again soon, and now she was alert, ears perked and swiveling. Her head snapped to the back of the nursery as she heard someone sniffing and rose quietly. Like the huntress she was she crouched and stalked over to the sound, and as she came closer the sound got louder, until she could smell the cat. But who was it? The cat smelled like Thunderclan, though it had a very flowery smell to it, flowers that had a strong and heavy smell to it. Who?

A blue eyes peaked through a small hole, almost making her gasp back in surprise. -I found you.- the cat whispered. -I finally found you!-

With that the blue eyes disappeared. Rabbitstrike backed away and shook her head. Found her? What for? For what reason could someone be looking for her? Quickly she returned to her nest and curled around the kits, her mind too active for sleep. Who could be looking for her. And now that she remembers, it wasn't that bad anymore, not after what happened yesterday. If Mousestar wanted to get rid of her then let him, he'd be mission out on two powerful warriors. With that thought in mind she closed her eyes.

Instantly she was in the Dark Forest.

"Rabbitstrike..." Lionclaw called out. He padded over to her calmly, amber eyes gleaming.

"Lionclaw," Rabbitstrike greeted, tail twitching. Lionclaw was lenient enough to let her heal enough so she could fight. How sweet of him. "The kits are asleep, there is no trouble."

"That I don't care about," the deceased warrior mewed. "Tonight we get rid of a pest that has been bugging you for quite some time now. I know you will be excited." Rabbitstrike purred in anticipation. Was it Ivyfrost? Please let it be Ivyfrost...

"Its not Ivyfrost."

"Mouse dung!" Rabbitstrike spat in anger.

Lionclaw watched with amusement. "No, tonight we hunt someone else." Turning he began to walk, and she followed.

Bugeye soon joined her with a grin. "You look different! Did it happen?" When she didn't answer he whined in frustration. "Well?"

She knew who he was asking about. "His name is Eaglekit and he is so beautiful. He looks just like you." She gave him a loving look. Bugeye beamed at her.

"Pay attention!" Lionclaw hissed. The scene around them suddenly drifted to a grass field. "Get down," Lionclaw instructed lowly, and the trio traveled stealthily through the grass. They stopped at the edge, downwind, where they are greeted with the sight of a younger Owlfeather sitting there and staring down a dark hole.


	3. Chapter 3

He was frowning in frustration. "Where is she?!" He hissed. Whatever he was looking for was not found. Lionclaw gave Rabbitstrike a look, one that made her shiver in excitement. He wanted her to take control, to lead the patrol. After days of inactivity and frustration that's what she wanted, what she needed.

Slowly but quickly the moved through the grass, as silent as the wind blowing lightly over the tall green tresses. She was so excited, should could barely stop her tail from lashing like it wanted to. But it didn't, because she controlled it. She was in charge, she made the decisions. Her tail twitched every now and then, but she was in completely control.

Twitching her ears she sent the other two to circle Owlfeather so that he had nowhere to run. In the grass to her left she could see Lionclaw giving her a look, the slight gleam in his eyes telling her that she could start it however she wanted. Rabbitstrike wanted to pounce on him, to torture and scare him, to make him fear her, but she knew the clans would know, they would see the blood.

'But,' she thought slyly, 'they won't know, not after this.'

Flicking her tail ever so lightly she crept out of the grass from behind the preoccupied tom, amber eyes shining brightly with excitement. Then she rose on all fours and lifted her paw, claws stretched to the max. Owlfeather turned around when he saw her shadow, but it was too late. Her paw had already swung forward, hitting his face and knocking him some yards away.

Bugeye and Lionclaw jumped out at him and pinned him down as the dazed tom started to struggle. Rabbitstrike didn't look at either of them as she strolled forward and glared down at him, eyes shining as she found the elder's.

"I knew it," he hissed.

She placed her paw on his neck. "Yes, you did. Windclan will fall and I will deliver their judgement."

"Why?" He choked out as she increased the pressure on his neck, his body heaving for air. Rabbitstrike just smiled as she looked him in his dying eyes.

"Why would a Dark Forest warrior want to kill the living?" She asked simply. "You wronged me."

Her face twisted into a sneer as she increased the pressure, putting her weight on his neck now. More he struggled, desperate for air, but at last it dulled down to a twitch, then a complete stop. Rabbitstrike kept her weight there, then added extra and purred in satisfaction as she heard a crack. She then stepped back and observed her work.

Lionclaw purred as he too observed it. "Wonderful job Rabbitstrike." He praised, making her swell. It was indeed a wonderful job. "I will tell the others of your work. Bugeye, tomorrow will be your turn. Try to do as well as her." With that he turned and walked away.

Rabbitstrike turned to Bugeye with pride shining through her eyes, but her mate looked sad. "Why did you kill him?"

"He knew about us. He was spying on us in his dreams. He had to die." She reasoned, gesturing over to the hole in the ground. "We must wake up and start the next day. She nuzzled him affectionately. "I can't wait for you to see Eaglekit!"

Bugeye beamed. "I can't wait either!" He returned the affection and the two lied down beside each other and closed their eyes. Soon they faded away and Rabbitstrike woke up to the sound of a wail. She grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the next chapter! Read and Review! Tankeuz! 3**

"Owlfeather is dead!" Fireblaze wailed. All the cats gathered to the elders den.

Skyheart was already there and checking him over. "His time was up." He muttered to himself.

Jaymist hissed and shook his head. "Our elder, what a shame. He wasn't even that old."

"When Starclan calls for a warrior then his time is up, no matter the age." Brownheart mewed softly. "It is a good thing too."

Rabbitstrike faked a yawn and padded out of the den. "What's going on?"

"Owlfeather is dead. Starclan has called him home," Weaselfoot mewed sadly. Rabbitstrike put on a sad look, but she didn't feel it one bit. Nope, not at all.

"He was a great warrior, he should be glad he won't have to live through pain anymore." With that she padded to the fresh kill pile. The other cats looked at her with strange eyes, though Ivyfrost simply glared at her.

"Did you do it?" She snapped.

Rabbitstrike looked up at her with a plump hair in her jaw. "What?!" She asked sharply, dropping her prey.

"Did. You. Kill. Owlfeather?!" The she cat hissed as she talked towards the queen.

"Why would I kill him?! I was in the den with my kits!"

"You could've snuck out and smothered him!" She accused. The clan were giving Rabbitstrike hostile looks now.

"Fireblaze, did you notice her moving or anything suspicious while we were out?"

"No Mousestar," the tom mewed. "I didn't see her move, though she could've slipped my sight." He narrowed his eyes at her. Rabbitstrike was angry. Why must they accuse her of everything?

"I didn't see her move." Jaymist called, though his eyes were holding an angry gleam. "I switched shifts with Fireblaze and watched her all night. She did nothing but sleep with her kits."

Rabbitstrike was appalled. Were they taking turns watching her now? "Why do you accuse me of everything?! What have I did wrong?!" She snarled at them. They stared at her, some in hatred, other(very few) ashamed, and last of the bit confused. Rabbitstrike snatched her hare and dragged it to the nursery. She blocked out everyone and focused her attention feeding her kits. Goldenkit and Eaglekit greeted her with happy mews while Moonkit glared at her. After that she groomed them, snapping and Moonkit when she struggled, and sent them out to play.

She laid there and watched them with a head full of thoughts. Owlfeather was dead, as was her mother and many other cats. All she needed to do really was kill Ivyfrost. But how? 'Why can't I kill her yet Lionclaw?' She hissed in her mind. But she had to wait. To stop herself from thinking she asked, rather sarcastically, if she could go hunting. When Dawnpelt gave her approval she made her way out.

Hunting took her mind off of things and she was at peace, that was until she smelled that flowery scent again.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Here ya go! **

**Flaria tankeuz for the review! Btw, what color is Rabbitstrike?X3)**

Curiosity getting the better of her, Rabbitstrike buried the rabbit and followed the scent. As it got stronger she got tenser, her movements slower and her steps lighter. She came across a bush with little flowers on it and gave it a sniff.

'It's just the bush.' She chided herself. 'There is no cat in there.'

Convinced she snorted and turned away.

The bush shivered.

Rabbitstrike froze.

She turned back and looked at the bush, gasping loudly. Bright blue eyes stared back at her. "Hello there," the she cat in the bush mewed.

Rabbitstrike took a moment to get over her shock before she tensed and readied her claws. "What are you doing on Windclan territory?! Which clan are you from?!"

The cat in the bush chuckled softly, her voice tickling at Rabbitstrike's nerves. "I am not from any of these four clans. I am from your clan."

"What? I've never seen you around in Windclan."

"That because I'm not from these clans. I'm from your clan."

Rabbitstrike was confused. Windclan was her clan, was until she decided to kill everyone in it. "Who are you?" She asked again, calmer now that the cat didn't seem like too much of a threat. Her claws slid back into their sheathes as she said so.

"I am Flower," the she cat murmured. "I must go..."

"Rabbitstrike." The Windclan warrior said automatically. "My name is Rabbitstrike."

The she cat in the bush hissed. "That's a horrible name! I will call you Shade."

What?!

"Why don't you like about my name?!" Rabbitstrike hissed.

Flower purred warmly. "Until we meet again, Shade." With that the mysterious she cat vanished, her sent blending into the bushes.

Rabbitstrike stood there in shock. What just happened? 'Cats are growing out of bushes and insulting names. A load of fox dung.' She hissed to herself and went back to her prey, digging them up and taking them back to the clan.

Brownheart bounced over to her excitedly. "How was the hunting?"

"Strange," she muttered, more to herself than him. She dropped the rabbit into the pile and went back to the nursery. Goldenkit and Eaglekit squealed and stumbled over to her.

"You got a rabbit?"

"How big is it?"

"When can we taste it?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Kits kits calm down," Rabbitstrike started, sweeping then close with her tail. "Let's go into the nursery and I'll feed you there. I'll even give you a tiny bite of the rabbit."

"Why can't I eat one now?" Goldenkit wailed.

"Because your bodies cannot handle that type of food yet and your teeth have to grow in. Once they do you can eat all the prey you want, now come on."

She ushered them in and lay down on her moss bed, surprised because it was brand new. 'Well, someone has a brain, idiots.'

Rabbitstrike was getting the kits situated so she could go out when she heard paws padding into the den. She turned to see Weaselfoot walking in carrying a very plump rabbit.

The shock was evident on her face, because he narrowed his eyes. "Lie down and eat Rabbitstrike," he ordered. She bristled, but complied slowly, curling around the kits.

Moonkit came tottering in and scowled. "Get away from them!"

"Moonkit, get over here!" Rabbitstrike snapped. The kit gave her father a playing look, only to receive a stern one in reply. Grumpily she marched over to Rabbitstrike and sat not too happily by her belly. Weaselfoot placed the rabbit down in front of the queen.

"I am only providing for you because you are taking care of my kits. I am in no way a friend to you." He told her, though a bit of uncertainty was detected in his voice.

Rabbitstrike snorted and nudged at the rabbit. "Thanks, I guess." With that he turned and walked out of the nursery. Rabbitstrike ate her rabbit, giving some to the kits and a much smaller piece to Moonkit before letting them feed and sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next quarter moon Rabbitstrike spent on getting her strength and physic back. In no time she was back to her fast self, being the best hunter and rabbit chaser, even if Weaselfoot was proclaimed the fastest cat in the clan. Eaglekit and Goldenkit were growing and better than ever, and Moonkit retained her mother attitude, the ungrateful thing.

The clan was tense for some reason, but Rabbitstrike didn't care. Whatever was troubling them was her pleasure. Rabbitstrike was now sitting in the camp, watching the kits careful as they ate their first half of a prey. Well, watching only two, she didn't care of Moonkit choked. The kits didn't eat a lot of the prey though and were soon suckling again. One they were done she left them to their own devices.

She went back to the nursery, alone finally, and perked her ears. A smell filled the air: flowers. Looking over her shoulder briefly, she ran to the back of the nursery. Blues eyes sparked gleefully at her. "Shade." Flower purred eagerly. "Can't you meet me outside?"

Rabbitstrike flicked her ears in thought. There was already a hunting patrol out, but she could just ask to warm up. She hated asking though.

"Please?" Flower asked.

Rabbitstrike sighed. "Alright. We'll meet by the bush." She whipped around and then out of the nursery. "Mousestar," she called to the tom. He looked at her and sneered.

"What?"

"I need to stretch. Can I go out?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Go away."

Rabbitstrike hissed at him. "How am I supposed to get rid of this kitten fat? You can't fight a battle if your warriors aren't fit!"

Mousestar growled and glared at her. "Fine, just get out of my sight!"

Scoffing she turned and walked out, steps quickening as she neared the bush. Blue eyes stared patiently at her. "Ok come out. I don't want to be seen talking to a bush." Flower blinked slowly before sliding gracefully out of the push, her smoke grey pelt catching some flower petals. Rabbitstrike marveled at hey pelt; it was sleek and looked soft. And the gloss! How did she get her to shine even in the shade?

"Shade," Flower mewed, "walk with me. Let's talk."

Nodding, Rabbitstrike walked side by side to the she cat, shivering when their perks brushed occasionally. It was so soft! "I've travelled a long way to find you, Shade."

"Why do you call me Shade? Why were you looking for me?" She questioned. Flower sighed and glanced sideways at her.

"You are a stolen treasure, mother worries about you right now."

"Mother? My mother is dead."

"Featherwind was never your mother," Flower said. Rabbitstrike stopped and looked at her.

"You lie." She mewed in disbelief. She may have hated Featherwind's guts, but she was still her mother, right? "How do you know about Featherwind?"

"I don't, I heard gossip." She shrugged. "Shade. You are my lost sister; this is not your clan. You are a stolen kit."

Rabbitstrike was frozen. She couldn't believe this. She was born a Windclan cat. Her father was Jaymist. Her sister, sadly, was Ivyfrost. She was Windclan! She hated it, but she was proud of it. "I'm a Windclan warrior!"

"No, you are a Shadeclan warrior. Your name was Shadekit before Mousetail stole you." Mousetail? Who was Mousetail? "He was jealous of my mother and angry because she chose our father Snowblaze over him, so he stole a kit from her litter. He is the leader of your clan now, no?"

Leader of Windclan?

'Mousestar!'

"I don't believe this..."

"I know it will take a lot to digest, but you are my sister. When you were a paw you ran across our border. I smelled you. Brothers and mother and father didn't believe it, but I smelled you. It is you." She nuzzled Rabbitstrike. "I have to go, my clan needs me. Until next time, Shadekit."

She ran away, leaving Rabbitstrike alone. The grey and white she cat couldn't believe it. She was a stolen kit. 'I am stolen,' the thought, over and over again. A lot of things started to click together, her litter mates hating her, her mother acting cruel to her, her father turning cold to her, the clan hating her.

'The clan, Mousestar!'

Anger coursed through her, anger greater than the one Ivyfrost provokes in her. Mousestar stole her, took her from a probably perfect life. Mousestar was the reason for her sorrow. 'I am a stolen kit...' Her anger suddenly shut down. 'No, I can't believe this right away. I don't know her, it could be a lie. She could be lying.'

But even as she told herself that her stomach and heart sunk as more things started to make sense.


	7. Chapter 7

(Here is Chapter 7! As always, read and review please! ^_^)

Returning to the clan felt like a daze, and still felt like it when she closed her eyes at night and appeared in the Dark Forest. Lionclaw was waiting on her.

"Rabbitstrike."

She blinked at him. "Where are the others?"

"Training. It is just you and me this session. Come." He lead her to an open clearing. They appeared in a Thunderclan camp, watching them sleep. Lionclaw comfortably walked through and into the warriors den. There they stopped beside the nest of a she cat. Her beautiful dappled fur shone even when the smallest of moonlight hit her.

"Who is this?" Rabbitstrike whispered, even though she knew they couldn't hear her.

"This is Echosong. She is Jayfeather's apprentice. When I died moons ago we decided to be mates...now she is lonely. I never though she wouldn't take another because of me. It's sad and lovely at the same time. She was the only one who cared, who knew about my death and tried to tell others, but they never listened to her. She hates the clan as well and wishes for all of them to fall."

A purr erupted from him, making her pause. This was...awkward.

"Why are you telling me this Lionclaw?" She asked carefully. The tom glanced over at her briefly, before leaning down and nosed the she-cat's head. He whispered something before turning and walking outside of the camp and to the lake.

"I'm telling you this because I can trust you," he answered. "I can trust you...right?" He asked, a threat lingering in his throat. Rabbitstrike nodded quickly. "Good."

Soft paw steps made them turn around. Echosong was walking towards them. "Lionclaw!" She mewed softly and nuzzled him, one he returned eagerly. The she cat glanced over at Rabbitstrike and frowned. "Rabbitstrike?"

"Don't worry, she is a Dark Forest warrior, my apprentice."

"Oh," the Thunderclan medicine cat replied, relaxing. "How has your progress been going?"

"Very well. We had some set backs in attacking Starclan, but tomorrow night we will. The next time you go to the Moonpool some cats may be missing."

Echosong giggled at that. "To see Firestar gone will be a relief." Rabbitstrike couldn't believe it. The Thunderclan medicine cat hating her own clan. The medicine cat!

"I will make sure to aim for him, though he is very skilled."

"I have faith in you, Lionclaw." The two looked up. A sliver of dawn light was showing. "I need to go back. Cloudtail is watching to entrance and dawn patrol will soon come."

Lionclaw snorted and shook his head. "Until we meet again."

Echosong turned and ran.

Rabbitstrike stared after her before following Lionclaw back to the Dark Forest. "You trust me with that?" She asked as she looked back to where they came. Lionclaw nodded. "Then I can trust you with something too right?"

He looked at her. "Of course. I am your mentor."

Rabbitstrike took a deep breath, then lied down. She was starting to fade. "I don't think I am a Windclan cat," was the last thing she said before closing her eyes and disappearing.


	8. Chapter 8

Rabbitstrike woke up with a yawn. What she experienced last night totally surprised her. Echosong? She never knew! Stretching she looked down at her kits. They were all sleeping. She could faintly hear Minkfur conversing with Volestep, Jaymist sharing prey with Cherryfrost, Brownheart arguing with Ivyfrost, Duskfur laughing with Whitesnow, Weaselfoot whispering with Dawnpetal, and Smokefoot, Redspirit, Birdstripe and Heatherdawn were gone, probably on dawn patrol.

Rabbitstrike quietly padded out of the den and to the fresh kill pile. She was hungry after all. Cherryfrost intercepted her with a smirking glare. Rabbitstrike scowled. "Can you move?"

"Nope!" she crowed and took the last prey from the pile. It was a rather plump mouse.

"Hey!" Rabbitstrike snapped.

Cherryfrost chuckled and bit into the prey, eyes gleaming. "Yum."

"What going on here?" Dawnpetal asked.

"Cherryfrost took the last prey from the pile! I was going to eat that!"

"Its just prey, Rabbitstrike." Weaselfoot commented. Rabbitstrike hissed at him.

"Its not just prey! How am I supposed to feed the kits if I'm starving? If _they're _starving?"

The tom rolled his eyes. "Hunting patrol will be out soon, don't worry." Rabbitstrike growled lowly. She was always the unimportant one, always picked on. Well then, time to fight dirt with dirt.

"If I starve, your kits starve as well." She commented dangerously.

Weaselfoot froze.

"Are you threatening them?"

"No, but if I don't eat then I can't produce milk, and they starve. Their stomachs aren't nearly ready to take in meat yet, so they can't eat their own prey." Weaselfoot looked troubled. He couldn't let his kits starve, he had already lost Goldenfeather. "And there are no other queens to take care of them." Rabbitstrike added. And she was right. There was no other queen.

Dawnpetal must have noticed this, because she turned to glare at Cherryfrost. "Queens have top priority in the clans and you know that. Now you have to go hunt for her."

"What?!" Cherryfrost wailed. "Send a hunting patrol!"

"I will, but you are the one who did wrong."

"She should've got there first!" The other defended. Rabbitstrike decided to fan the fires.

"But the warrior code stated that queens and elders have top priority. Owlfeather is," she paused dramatically, faking sadness, "gone, so there are no elders. I need to support the kits. That mouse could've done that. Its plumpness held a lot of nutrients to help them grow big and strong."

Dawnpetal looked stricken, like she had forgotten about the warrior code completely. "She is right," Mousestar growled as he walked towards them. "You have broken one of the laws of the warrior code. You will hereby be punished of a quarter moons because of it; you now have to hunt for her."

Cherryfrost paled. "What?! I don't want to hunt for her!"

Mousestar narrowed his eyes, but Rabbitstrike intervened. "I don't want her hunting for me either Mousestar. She might slip something in my food to make me sick, or worse kill me." She looked down, faking fright. "Like a death berry."

The whole clan was listening now. Weaselfoot looked horrified. "Cherryfrost wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know?" Rabbitstrike snapped. "If someone is gotten in trouble and forced to cater to the one who got them there they are bound to want revenge! Whether she will or not I am thinking about the safety of my kits!"

She surveyed the clan. "I don't trust any of you actually, since I am the clans favorite cat to blame after all. Starclan is most likely displeased with all of your behavior."

She hadn't meant to go so far, but it all poured out. Now they looked like they were ready to shred her, but Skyheart stepped in. "It might be true. I have noticed the, _unfairness_, of the attitude towards Rabbitstrike."

And Rabbitstrike snorted. Unfairness? They all deserved to have their necks slit by a badger.

"And that alone stresses a queen. Stress can make a queen sick or even kill her, if it is too great. The milk will sicken the kits as well." And how Rabbitstrike wanted to kiss and claw the medicine cat to pieces. He just added to the flames even more than she did.

Weaselfoot stepped forward. "I will hunt for Rabbitstrike and bring her the prey until the kits can eat on their own." Rabbitstrike would've laughed right there. The look on his face was priceless.

"Do you agree to this, Rabbitstrike?" Mousestar asked in a disgustingly kind voice. It seemed what Skyheart said hit him.

"I am. I know he won't hurt me, it _is_ his kits I'm taking care of."

Mousestar nodded. "Then Cherryfrost, you will spend a quarter moon doing apprentice duties."

"You can't punish her for Rabbitstrike not getting to the pile in time!" Ivyfrost retorted.

"Do you want my kits to be harmed?!" Weaselfoot snarled. Ivyfrost stiffened. "I will not lose my kits because of your hostility! I've already lost my mate!" Whitesnow placed a comforting tail on the brown tom's back.

Brownheart stepped up. "I will help you Weaselfoot. You can't hunt all the time. We will switch up, plus Rabbitstrike is my friend."

Rabbitstrike smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you Brownheart."

"It is settled them. Brownheart and Weaselfoot will hunt and bring food to Rabbitstrike until the kits can eat on their own, which is a moon long. Cherryfrost and Ivyfrost will be on apprentice duties for a quarter moons, since the warrior code means nothing to them and they have broken it. They will also miss the next Gathering and Cherryfrost will have another quarter moon added to her time since she made it seem she didn't care."

"WHAT?!" The two shouted. The clan was fixing them disapproving glares, Weaselfoot especially. They all disbanded and Weaselfoor ran to hunt. Rabbitstrike went back to the nursery with a smirk on her face. That went better than she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

"Shade!" Flower hissed. Rabbitstrike eagerly made her way over to the she cat. It was sunhigh of the next day and the kits were playing with Brownheart. "How have you been sister?"

"I've been fine." Rabbitstrike answered, not entirely convincing.

Flower frowned. "Have they been treating you right?" Rabbitstrike looked away. Why did the stranger want to know? "Have. They. Been. Treating. You. Right?" Flower asked again, fur bristling.

Rabbitstrike tensed, and then growled. "Why do you want to know?! It doesn't involve you!"

"I am your sister, and though we may not know each other well I am well protective of my siblings! Now answer my questions!"

"And just how do I know you are my sister? This could be some trick…"

"And why would this be a trick?!" Flower hissed. Rabbitstrike went silent, she didn't know why.

"My clan could be…they could've…"

"Hired a cat to place a sick joke on you?" Flower finished with narrowed eyes. She stepped closer to Rabbitstrike. "I swear on my life and that of my clan that I am not lying to you and this is no trick or prank. You _are_ my sister." Rabbitstrike felt uncomfortable only because she trusted the cat. Trust did not come easy with her. "Now answer my previous question," Flower said nicely.

Rabbitstrike looked to the ground. "Well..."

"What have they done?"

"I..."

She looked up in Flower's blue eyes. The love and fierce anger on her behave broke her, so she told her everything, from when she was a kit up until now. The sun was about to set when she finished, and the raw anger Flower was emitting would've even scared Lionclaw, Rabbitstrike was sure of it.

"You will not have to live with this any longer Shade, I assure you." The grey she cat nuzzled her. "I want you to come to Shadeclan. Come live with the cats you truly belong to."

Rabbitstrike twitched an ear. "It's too sudden, too soon."

"I know. I will let you think about it. Upon the full moon come to me, if you come with your kits, you will go. If not, you will stay and I will come every half moon turn to see if you have changed your mind."

"You will come every other day though, right?"

"Of course," Flower promised. "Now go. Your kits are no doubt hungry."

Rabbitstrike smiled as she left tail high and flicking in relief. When she entered Weaselfoot had narrow eyes. "Where were you?"

"Exercising. I have to stay fit. The kits will be paws and I have to be ready to serve my clan." _'A pawful of deathberries,' _she added to herself. Weaselfoot nodded his head.

"No doubt you're hungry!" Brownheart muffled as he walked over from the pile with a rabbit.

The she cat smiled. "Of course!" Brownheart walked with her to the nursery. He put the prey down and sniffed her.

"You smell an awful lot like flowers…" he trailed off.

Rabbitstrike felt her fur heat up. "I might have rolled around in a flower bush once or twice," she lied quickly.

Brownheart chuckled and shook his head. "Whatever. See ya later!" he turned and left. Rabbitstrike played with the kits and ate, then scolded them (Moonkit) to lie down and go to sleep. Flower's offer still bounced around in her brain.


	10. Chapter 10

"What happened?" Rabbitstrike asked worriedly. Lionclaw walked towards her with a gleam, despite being covered in cuts.

"We lost, but I was victorious." Lionclaw grinned evilly with narrowed eyes. "Firestar is dead."

"What?!" Bugeye screeched.

"He was a Starclan cat, he deserved to die!" Darkwhisker growled.

Darkheart merely shrugged his shoulders. "Their leader was Firestar right? With him dead it will scramble them."

"Exactly!" Lionclaw mewed. "We will strengthen up and return to attack in a quarter's moon time. Until then be ready."

"Where are the others?" Rabbitstrike asked.

"They have their own assignments to complete, it is just you five." He turned to Darkheart, Jaggedwhip, Bugeye, Flufftail and Rabbitstrike. "I have an assignment for all of you. Darkheart, make sure Mousewhisker dies, slowly." He finished the sentence coldly and with a near snarl.

Darkheart didn't flinch, but the fear was evident. "Yes Lionclaw."

"Bugeye, you must get Ratscar killed."

"Why? He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Lionclaw snarled and swiped him across his cheek, making the tom fly back. Rabbitstrike tensed in anger, wanting to lash out at her mentor for hurting her mate but wisely didn't. Bugeye had to learn to do what he was told. Besides, Lionclaw could kill her easily, she couldn't risk her life.

"Jaggedwhip, Flufftail, it's time for Mothwing to die."

"But she's our medicine cat!" Jaggedwhip protested.

"Do as I say!" He swiped the grey tom like he swiped Bugeye. "She is no use to your clan anyway, being a fake dreamer." Lionclaw growled.

"Mothwing is a fake dreamer?!" The four gawked in surprise.

"Oh?" Lionclaw purred mockingly. "She doesn't dream of Starclan, she dreams of catching fish and rolling in mud. I want you to call her out on this as well. I want the clan to know of her flaw. Tell them the day before she "suddenly dies"." Jaggedwhip and Flufftail nodded slowly, keeping a fair distance from Lionclaw.

Jaggedwhip's face twisted into a snarl. "Another traitor!"

"She will die!" Flufftail crowed.

The dead cat then turned to Rabbitstrike. "You should know that Mousestar has five lives left. It's your job to get rid of one of them, but catch him unaware." Rabbitstrike grew excited. Catch and kill Mousestar? She's been aching to do that!

"I will, Lionclaw."

"Good. I also need to talk to you in private."

She blinking curiously, watching as he turned to walk away. Then she turned and ran to Bugeye, swiping his cheeks gently with her tongue. "You will be alright Bugeye. Ratscar believes deeply in Starclan, the cats who never lifted a paw to help us."

Bugeye nodded slowly, eyes darkening. "He must be eliminated."

"Exactly."

"How is my son?"

"He's getting stronger and stronger every day." She purred before she turned and followed Lionclaw.

Once alone with him he turned to her. "So, you are not a Windclan cat?"

"No. This cat, Flower, she found me and told me I was her long loss sister. She also told me that he stole me from my mother, Mousestar did anyway. Back then he was Mousetail." Rabbitstrike looked down at her paws. She was still trying to process the information. The fact that she wasn't Windclan, even though she deeply hated the clan itself, still shocked her.

"Hmm, and the name of this clan?"

"Shadeclan."

"Where are they?"

"I don't know..." She looked down at her paws. "It is starting to make since though. Now I have another solid reason to destroy Windclan."

"Good." Lionclaw mewed. "It is time for you to awaken." With a nod she lied down and closed her eyes.

~ooo~

It's been a quarter moon since her last meeting in the Dark Forest. Lionclaw hadn't called for her since then, and that worried her. Did they win? Were they dead? "Mom," Eaglekit mewed. "Mom when will I become an apprentice?"

"When you are six moons old." She answered as she swept him close with her tail. "You are only but so big now, you have a while to wait."

The Gathering was in five days, and she couldn't wait until it came. She wanted to leave. Over the quarter moon they had a hunting spat with Thunderclan. After that Cherryfrost went out when Rabbitstrike was exercising. Apparently Cherryfrost was still angry with her and they got into a fight. Rabbitstrike snatched some of her fur off and kept it hidden since then, and everyone was disappointed in Cherryfrost. Not as much as they should've been, for Rabbitstrike's taste.

Now she had the perfect plan and a perfect mood to do it, to kill Mousestar. Moonkit had gone outside the camp and Mousestar scolded her for it. It was time for him to die. _'If only I could take all of his lives,'_ she thought wistfully. She watched as the leader went out to make dirt and followed him stealthily, then paused to roll through some flowered bushes before following again. No one saw her leave.

She stalked him as he decided to walk around a bit after making dirt and she all too happily did it. Once he slipped inside of some bushes she pounced on him, snarling and clawing. He yowled in surprised but her claws had already found his neck by then. She had to do it quickly; she couldn't afford to get hit. That would make her look suspect.

Now all she had to do was pin the blame on Cherryfrost. Rabbitstrike sprinkled some of Cherryfrost's fur on his body and leaned over to his ear, out of his line of sight. "That's for punishing me for that stupid queen Rabbitstrike." Then, after a thought, "She deserves to die as well." Pleased with what she did she watched him.

After he twitched on the ground in his blood Rabbitstrike walked away. She walked back and was shocked to find Cherryfrost. The ginger she cat spotted her and snarled. "I noticed you disappeared. What are you up to?"

"Shouldn't you be swallowing mouse bile right now?" Rabbitstrike sneered. Cherryfrost snarled at her and advanced.

"I will claw you to shreds again, Rabbitstrike. Don't think I won't."

"You don't have the guts!" Rabbitstrike spat. Cherryfrost snarled and launched herself against the other, and they fought.

As they fought Cherryfrost drove her to the bush. Rabbitstrike's heart thundered, Mousestar's dead body was there and he was going to come to any moment. The bush stirred, and the leader came out. At that time Cherryfrost raised her paw and swung, hard. Rabbitstrike ducked, and Cherryfrost's eyes widened in fear. Her claws caught the leader's neck, and he died for a second time.

As he fell dead and lost another life Rabbitstrike rose and sneered gleefully. "You killed Mousestar!" She crowed. Then her face morphed into one of pure terror. She ran. "HELP! HELP! CHERRYFROST IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"NO!" Cherryfrost yowled and chased after her. Rabbitstrike knew she was faster than the other, but she purposely slowed down. Cherryfrost tackled Rabbitstrike to the ground and snarled. "Shut up!"

At that moment the hunting patrol came through. They watched in horror. "Cherryfrost! What are you doing?!" Redspirit gasped.

"No, it's not what-"

"Help me please! She killed Mousestar and she's trying to kill me!" Rabbitstrike wailed in fright.

Cherryfrost snarled down at her. "Shut up!"

"Get off of her!" Brownheart snarled and tackled her. Volestep and Duskfur hesitantly helped him pin Cherryfrost down.

Whitesnow helped Rabbitstrike up. "What happened?" She asked nicely. Rabbitstrike fought back a sneer. She knew Whitesnow was only acting that way because she didn't want to end up on Apprentice duties like Cherryfrost. _'Liars,'_ she hissed in her mind.

Whitesnow herself was fighting back a sneer. Stress on a queen would sicken the kits and they needed more warriors. That didn't mean she had to like it. She looked Rabbitstrike over once. The queen was covered in claw marks and blood. She had her bet on the juiciest prey in the pile that she had fought Cherryfrost and lost, again.

"I-I saw Cherryfrost kill Mousestar and then she attacked me because of it, and then Mousestar came back and she killed him again!" Rabbitstrike told with a sob. Whitesnow look horrified and skeptical. It had to be a lie.

"It's a lie! She's lying!" Cherryfrost hissed and struggled under the other cats. "Are you lying, Rabbitstrike?" Whitesnow growled lowly.

Rabbitstrike's eyes widened. "I'm not! She killed Mousestar! He's in the bushes!" When Whitesnow's expression morphed into a scowl Rabbitstrike wanted to snarl and pounce on the cat, but she knew if she did her plan would be ruined. She had to play helpless, just a bit. "Again?! You will believe her over me?!" She whimpered a bit and turned to lick her shoulder, half for show and the other half because the wound was really bothering her. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Whitesnow's hesitance. She would've smirked had Cherryfrost not been facing her.

"She is lying!" Cherryfrost hissed.

Brownheart glared at her and sunk his claws warningly into her fur. He looked at Rabbitstrike. She looked beaten, that worried him. "What if she is telling the truth?" He asked Whitesnow. He missed the grateful glance Rabbitstrike tossed him.

"She could be lying," Volestep growled.

"Or she could be telling the truth," Brownheart reasoned.

"So you want us to go on a wild goose chase for some her?" Duskfur asked flatly.

Whitesnow stepped in. "We should check it out anyway. Besides, if it is a lie at least we 'tried' to believe her. Starclan won't be disappointed for that." She tossed Rabbitstrike a glare. Rabbitstrike returned it.

Cherryfrost growled. "Good! Do it! See what a liar she is!" Cherryfrost encouraged.

Duskfur growled and turned to Volestep. "Go find Mousestar!" The tom ran off.

Sunhigh patrol came running. "What happened?!" Weaselfoot demanded. Ivyfrost, Fireblaze and Heatherfur looked around in shock.

"Did Rabbitstrike get beaten again?" Ivyfrost mewed snidely.

The queen bristled. "I fought for a good reason! Cherryfrost killed Mousestar!"

"Stop assuming something so stupid!" Heatherfur snarled. "Just admit Cherryfrost beat you!"

Whitesnow and the others looked at Rabbitstrike with cold glares. Rabbitstrike was exasperated. They were never going to believe her at this rate.

"I found Mousestar!" Volestep called. The leader was walking beside Volestep with blood covering half of his face and down his chest and front legs. His blue eyes were furious.

"You!" He snarled, and all of them flinched.

Mousestar walked towards Rabbitstrike. It was impossible. He could tell that she did it? Mousestar yowled and pounced. Brownheart and Duskfur jumped away in surprise, watching as their leader dug his claws in Cherryfrost's left flank, making her yowl.

"How COULD you?!"


	11. Chapter 11

The clan was silent as the sunhigh and hunting patrol walked in, Cherryfrost, Rabbitstrike and Mousestar in tow. They were shocked to silence actually, because it was not to be expected. "Clan, gather!" He snapped angrily, and all of them did. The patrols surrounded most of front and the other two she cats covered in blood and claw marks sat under the ledge.

"What happened?"

"Did Cherryfrost attack Rabbitstrike again?"

"I bet she got beaten!"

"Silence!" Mousestar snarled. All of them did. "Something very disturbing, disloyal and for an utterly _stupid_ reason happened!"

"Rabbitstrike got attacked by Cherryfrost?" Jaymist offered, rather cheerfully.

Rabbitstrike snarled at him. "So much for being a father!" She hissed and lowered her head. "I obviously don't matter to you. Why even make me?!"

"I wonder that myself." He told her coldly. Rabbitstrike froze inside. Brownheart laid his tail on her back reassuringly.

"Yes, Rabbitstrike got attack, but for what?"

"Because she deserves it! She's been nothing but bad luck to this clan!" Minkfur mewed. Mousestar glared down at her, making her flinch on surprise.

"Tell them why you were attacked, Rabbitstrike."

Rabbitstrike looked around at them and raised her head high. "Because I was defending Mousestar. I was walking around and I heard a yowl, and I saw Cherryfrost's paws covered in blood. When I came closed I saw Mousestar losing a life."

They gasped in shock. "That's not true!" Smokefoot hissed.

"It is!" She snapped back. "Cherryfrost saw me and attacked me, because she knew I saw what she did. She told me about the same thing you did Minkfur. Mousestar awoke and saw us fighting, so Cherryfrost killed him again. Then I ran for help and she chased me. She pinned me down and was about to claw my throat when Brownheart and his patrol saw her and rescued me."

"But Cherryfrost couldn't have done that!" Brackenfoot wailed.

Mousestar growled at him. "She did!"

"You would believe her over Cherryfrost?" Brackenfoot challenged. Mousestar growled down at him.

"I saw her do it. I heard her do it. She was angry with me for punishing her for breaking the warrior code and then she killed me. Then she killed me again when she saw me rise."

The clan was again shocked into silence. Cherryfrost was staring at them all with wide eyes. "I didn't! I-"

"Cherryfrost," Jaymist whispered, "is that true? Did you kill Mousestar?"

"I...I did, but this was an acci-"

"Why?! All because he punished you for breaking the warriors code?! Something so stupid and a punishment you truly deserved?! Did you honestly think that seeking revenge would solve anything?!" Weaselfoot ended it with a snarl.

Cherryfrost was speechless, ears pinned against her head. "I didn't do it for revenge!"

"I saw you kill me, Rabbitstrike saw you kill me and you attacked her. Your fur was in my wounds, it was you!" Mousestar looked at them all. "Cherryfrost is a danger to the clans. It saddens me to say this, but since Cherryfrost will kill anyone for petty vengeance she is hereby exiled." He glanced down at the red she cat with a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"Forever."

Rabbitstrike bit back a smirk. It went better than she thought.


	12. Chapter 12

All watched as Cherryfrost walked out of the clan with angry eyes. Those eyes found Rabbitstrike, who was in the nursery. Rabbitstrike bared her fangs at her with a cruel smirk and slid her paw across her neck.

Death.

Cherryfrost's eyes widened and she turned one last time to the clans. "Rabbitstrike did it! She did it!"

"Stop making this worse and more embarrassing than it already is Cherryfrost..." Ivyfrost whispered brokenly. Cherryfrost was her friend. How could she? How could she betray the clan?

Cherryfrost stepped towards her, and in turn the white she cat stepped back. Cherryfrost was horrified. "You believe this? You believe all of this?"

Ivyfrost looked away, and that sealed the deal. Without looking again Cherryfrost turned and ran away. All of them sat there for a while in silence, no one moving, all mourning the loss of a good warrior. Then, they turned and moved through the clans, seemingly listless.

Rabbitstrike watched them with disgust; if she had been found out they would've killed her before even thinking about exile, she just knew it. Moonkit, Eaglekit and Goldenkit watched them in confusion.

"What happened?" Moonkit asked.

"Cherryfrost got caught killing Mousestar. She attacked me because I saw it."

"Cherryfrost killed Mousestar? Why is he still alive?"

"Because leaders have nine lives."

"Ooooh!" Eaglekit mewed with an ounce of understanding. "Are they sending her away?"

"Yes, and she isn't going back. Come on, time to nap."

Moonkit sulkily followed. She liked Cherryfrost, now Cherryfrost did something bad and made the clan hate her. "Cherryfrost was the good cat. Rabbitstrike should've been exiled!" She glanced at the queen with hate. "Because of you Cherryfrost had to leave!"

Rabbitstrike glared down at the kit so strongly she whimpered and tucked her tail. "Sleep alone then, if it appals you so much." The other two kits gingerly leaned against her belly, Skyheart had just covered her wounds and they were trying their hardest not to agitate them. Getting comfortably, the kits closed their eyes and napped.

Moonkit watched with building disgust. They wanted to lie next to a murderer? Next to the clan's bad luck? Well she was Moonkit, she wouldn't dare! _'I'll sleep with the warriors!'_ She turned and marched away.

Weaselfoot spotted her, grabbed her by the scruff and carried her back inside, then dumped her unceremoniously on Rabbitstrike's side. The queen woke up and hissed, almost snarled in pain and glared at him. Weaselfoot didn't look sorry.

"Watch her." With that he turned and walked away.

Growling, Rabbitstrike manhandled the kit against her belly and slapped her lightly across the head with her tail. "Stay put!" She hissed and closed her eyes. Moonkit whimpered and curled up tightly.

Goldenkit was glaring at her. "Serves you right! Stop being mean to Rabbitstrike!"

"Yea!" Eaglekit agreed and bared his tiny fangs. "I will hurt you if you hurt my mother."

Both she kits were shocked, but Goldenkit slowly nodded. "Yea, we will hurt you if you hurt her." The kits turned away from her then and took their nap.

Moonkit was scared and upset. Her own sister threatened her. Couldn't she tell that Rabbitstrike was a bad cat? _'I want my real mommy,'_ she thought sadly and she curled up even more. She closed her eyes, but she didn't sleep.

~ooo~

Mousestar was an ungrateful cat, Rabbitstrike had summed up. She had saved him and yet he was still treating her like trash. Five days ago Cherryfrost had been exiled and the cats of the clan seemed even more hostile towards her. She had just saved their leader, wasn't she suppose to be a hero?

Last night Lionclaw was immensely impressed for getting Mousestar to lose two lives instead of one, so much that he immediately gave her another assignment, one she was thankfully able to carry out right then and there. A cat in the Dark Forest was to be killed for almost ratting them out, and she had the honors. Imagine Thunderclan waking up to find their warrior Darkheart dead and drowned in blood. Oh yes, the thrill.

Now it was the day of the Gathering, and Rabbitstrike had made her choice. She was going to leave the clans. She wasn't, however, going to leave them without the entire clans know how she's been treated. Oh no, she would make the clan hated.

Night had fallen and the cats had already left. Minkfur was watching the clan this time, so Rabbitstrike rose slowly. "Eaglekit, Goldenkit." She whispered. "Wake up."

The kits woke, even Moonkit, and stared at her. "What's going on momma?" Eaglekit asked. Rabbitstrike licked his cheek.

"How do you feel about leaving the Windclan?"

Moonkit gasped in horror. "No! This clan is our home!"

"But there are so many mean cats here! They are being unfair to momma!" Goldenkit protested. She did like Windclan though, and her father was here. She just wished they weren't so mean.

Moonkit was looking at her with horror. "You called her momma..."

"She is nice and strong and she is taking care of us, of course she is my momma!"

"Goldenfeather is our momma!" Moonkit protested.

"Well she is dead! Plus she was mean to Rabbitstrike too, a real momma wouldn't be so mean." Moonkit took a step back, thoroughly shocked into silence.

"I wanna leave! I don't like it here! Ivyfrost growled at me the other day!" Eaglekit complained.

Rabbitstrike bit back a snarl; she didn't want to alert the guard. "Well we are leaving."

"I'm not going with you!" Moonkit hissed.

Rabbitstrike snarled lowly at her and snapped her fangs. "I didn't want to take you anyway!"

Goldenkit watched with wide eyes. "Do I have to go?"

Rabbitstrike bit back an irritated growled. "If you want you can stay. Eaglekit let's go." Eagerly Eaglekit stood. She picked him up by his scruff and carefully stepped out. Goldenkit watched sadly. They wouldn't have a mother now; they would grow up on their own. She looked at her sister, whose face was twisted up in anger.

"I'm going to tell Minkfur."

"No, you can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because the clan doesn't like her. Let her leave."

"You like her better than me? I can't believe you are so mouse brained Goldenkit! Why are you even my sister?!"

Goldenkit's eyes widened in horror and teared up. Moonkit looked upset. "I-I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry."

"No, you are just like all the stupid adults in this clan! Rabbitstrike has done nothing but care for us; she could've easily let us freeze with mother! If you hate Rabbitstrike so much than you hate me too!" The kit ran out of the nursery and froze. Rabbitstrike's tail was seen slipping out of the entrance, and she followed, keeping to the shadow so Minkfur didn't see her. Rabbitstrike heard the small paws and turned around.

"Goldenkit?" She muffled.

The kit shook her head. "They don't need me, not even my sister. I'm going with you." She raised her eyes challengingly. Rabbitstrike rolled her eyes and swiped her gently with her tail.

"Alright but keep up."

Excited she followed. Rabbitstrike passed bushes until the scent of cats was strong. Her heart thundered, she was at the Gathering. Setting Eaglekit by the bush and making Goldenkit go under the same one; she told them to stay and ran inside.

Bramblestar was in the middle of sharing his news when she ran in and jumped on the huge branch the leaders occupied. "I've had enough!"


	13. Chapter 13

All the cats stared at her in surprise. "Rabbitstrike, what are you doing at the Gathering?! Get down!" Mousestar snarled. Rabbitstrike turned to him and snarled back.

"No! I will not get down until I am heard!" She turned to the clans. "I am leaving Windclan!"

Gasps filled the area. "Why?!" Brownheart mewed in disbelief.

"Because I am tired of being unheard! I am tired of being mistreated!"

"What do you mean?" That was Echosong. She looked at the she cat and actually smiled at her. The other smiled back.

"Because Windclan is cruel and no kit should be brought up there! For moons, no, since I was born I have been looked down on and given disgusted glances, but no more! It's time for everyone to know how Windclan treats their queens!"

Cats started to mutter and gave all the Windclan cats wary glances. Mousestar snarled and came nose to nose with her. "Go back to the camp!"

"No!" She turned to them all. "My mother, Featherwind, before her death, didn't care about me. My siblings and the other kits picked on me when I was young! My father Jaymist didn't care for me either, he regrets I was even born! When trouble happened I was to blame! When I tried to defend myself from Ivyfrost I got exiled for two moons! They pushed back my naming ceremony because they hated me for no reason! I saved a kit from being killed by a fox and I was still treated like nothing!"

"I saved you," she turned and glared at Mousestar, "from Cherryfrost! Mousestar has lost two lives because Cherryfrost decided to kill him! She killed him because he punished her for breaking the warrior code, for putting a queen before herself, and now she is exiled!"

They all were muttering now, and even the leaders were glaring at Mousestar, all except Gorsestar, who looked really amused. "That's not all! I now know the reason why they hate me." She turned slowly to Mousestar with a hint of a sneer. "I am not a Windclan cat! I am a stolen kit!"

Uproar broke out. Jaymist was shocked and staring with wide eyes. Rabbitstrike was not his kit? But how?

"Mousestar liked another she cat, and when she chose another over him he stole me from her litter and brought me to Featherwind. Mousestar is a kit thief! He is a liar and a traitor, and I wish I had never saved him from Cherryfrost! He isn't even a real Windclan cat; he was exiled from another clan!" Mousestar backed away. How did she know about that? "I am leaving Windclan and I am not coming back!"

"She is lying!" Mousestar snarled, his claws scratching the branch under him. "You are a traitor and disloyal! You are the clan's bad luck!" More cats murmured and glared at Rabbitstrike. The grey she cat's eyes widened. They didn't really believe her, did they?

"She is telling the truth!" Brownheart yowled. "I watched them, I tried my best to help and interfere but she is telling the truth!" Beside him Redspirit looked nervous. He looked like he wanted to agree, but he was too afraid to.

"You have an awful lot of your warriors agreeing to this Mousestar," Gorsestar mewed. He actually looked amused by the turn of events.

"It's just one cat!" Mousestar hissed.

"It doesn't matter, I will get my revenge!" She turned to Jaymist. "And as for you, dear father." She called out coldly. "I hope you and Ivyfrost have learned from this. The next time you see me again you will be begging for forgiveness."

With that she jumped off the ledge and ran away. She didn't bother to stay for the large outbreak that was happening behind her as she collected the kits and went back to the flower bush. She just hoped Flower was there. She was relieved when the she cat was there and waiting.

"Are you ready?" Flower asked excitedly.

Rabbitstrike sighed in relief. "Yes."

"Rabbitstrike wait!" Rabbitstrike turned and stared at Bugeye came running after her.

"Bugeye?"

"Why leave? Don't leave me!"

"Then come with me!" She suggested. "The clans are horrible, you know it!"

"I can't leave my clan," he told her sadly, and she bit back a snarl. He was her mate; he was suppose to leave with her!

"We are Dark Forest cats, we are against the clans! Leaving them will make us stronger!"

"But what if Lionclaw has more missions for us, for me even? I can't abandon my duties!" Bugeye reasons. Rabbitstrike's face goes blank. Bugeye, nervous by the sudden look, turns to his kit. "Is that-is that Eaglekit?" He asked hopefully. Rabbitstrike sat the kit down slowly, not taking her eyes off her mate, and let Bugeye sniff and look him over with pride.

"That is our son." She mewed quietly.

"This is my papa?"Eaglekit asked in awe.

"Yes. Look at him and ingrain his feeling and scent into your memory, because it will be the last time."

Bugeye's head shot up and a look of pain and hurt filled his eyes. "What?"

Rabbitstrike snatched up her kit and Flower took Goldenkit, and together the two she cats walked away, leaving a very confused and upset tom behind.


	14. Chapter 14

Deeper into the woods Rabbitstrike and the kits traveled with the mysterious cat for a long while. It was still night time when Rabbitstrike began to get irritated. She was going to question, but then she started to smell the scents of many other cats. Flower gave her a side glance before they stopped in front of two rose bushes. She seemed nervous. "What's wrong?" Rabbitstrike asked. Flower looked at her, the nervousness was excitemen. Without a word she hopped through.

Past a barrier of roses, thorns and furry leaves, both cats walked into a camp bustling with energy. Kits rolled around on the floor while other cats talked and groomed each other. Some traveled from one side of the camp to another in greetings. Rabbitstrike was puzzled, weren't they supposed to be sleeping?

"Amberbee! You've returned!" Someone rumbled. Rabbitstrike turned and gasped. A large dark grey tom with a brown tipped tail walked over to them both, powerful shoulders rising and falling rhythmically as he neared them, an aura of authority surrounding him. Large paws that made the kits squawk in fear stopped in front of the grey she cat as she purred and nuzzled the tom with affection.

"Dovetalon," Amberbee purred. "I found her. Mother is going to be so happy, I found our sister!"

Rabbitstrike was shocked as the large male's eyes turned her way. They were the greyest and warmest eyes she'd ever seen, filled with such joy that she shivered.

"This is her? This is our long lost sister?" With grace a tom shouldn't have he moved closer to her, taking in her scent and burying her face into his mane of fur with the fierceness of his hug. "Oh how I've waited for this day! Mother is going to be so happy!" He pulled away, beckoning them both with his fluffy tail. "Come come, I will alert our leader. We must hold a clan meeting!"

When he turned and walked away Rabbitstrike looked at the other. "Your name is Amberbee?"

"Yes, I am sorry about lying." She apologized guiltily.

Eaglekit looked around from behind his mother's leg with awe. "It smells nice here!"

"Yup!" Goldenkit agreed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the Tallbush for a clan meeting!"

The cats pooled towards a tall bush with thick branches weaved into it. On top was a tom that had made the call. He was long legged and long furred snow white tom with soot grey paws and tail. Grey eyes surveyed the crowd of cats until they locked with hers. By an unknown force she made her way towards them, the kits and Amberbee close behind.

"Moons ago my mate and I have been terrified because one of our kits went missing. Now, she has been found and returned to us." The cats all turned to Rabbitstrike, making her fur burn under their gaze. Dovetalon sat at the foot of the Tallbush, fluffy tail wrapped around his paws.

"Come forward, Shadekit."

She did as told, bristling at the mention of the name kit. She walked, coming go sit a tail length in front of the bush. From the crowd a she cat appeared, her sleek figure smooth and her dark grey fur with brown spots glistening just like Amberbee's. "Is it true, Snowstar? Is this truly her?"

"It is! Look at her eyes and fur! See her tail, how it permanently bends at its end? Our kit had that tail! It is our Shadekit!" And wow, Rabbitstrike didn't know her tail was like that. She mostly ignored it. Now when she looked back, she could see how it was turned up even when laid it straight. Wow.

"My kit, oh my kit! How I've missed you!" The she cat ran to her, nuzzling her lovingly. It shocked her so much that she froze. How was she supposed to return this?

The she cat pulled back with a hurt expression. "You aren't...happy?"

"No," she started, but shook her head. "I mean, yes I am, but I don't know how to return this. I didn't know how I am supposed to act; I don't even know who you are."

"I am Miststrike, I am your mother." The dark grey she cat stepped towards her. "What do you mean do not know how to return a hug? It is love, my kit, you return it back."

"But how?" She mewed in frustration. Featherwind never coddled her and told her she loved her, she never experienced any of that.

Miststrike looked up sadly at her mate. "Snowstar, how could she not know?"

"Because those cats are evil that's what!" Amberbee snarled. All of their attention turned to her. "I know how they have been treating her from what Shadekit has told me and what I've seen! They do not think her as one of their kind! They named her Rabbitstrike! How repulsing is that?!"

"They have mistreated my sister! Look at the wounds that mar her body! Look at her fur! It does not shine as ours do! Look at her eyes! They tell stories of pain and suffering! Look at the scars on her body!" Dovetalon roared, standing tall and intimidating and whoa, he wasn't that big when they first met.

"They have abused my daughter!" Snowstar snarled. "We will destroy this clan and make them rue the day they ever thought to harm one of our own! But first," he gazed down at Rabbitstrike with the love Jaymist never gave her; "we will make Shadekit a proper warrior. From this day forward this cat is stripped from the name Rabbitstrike and anything that holds her to her former clan. Her new warrior name is Shadeflame."

"Shadeflame! Shadeflame! Shadeflame!" The cats cheered. Rabbitstrike, now renamed Shadeflame, watched them all with wide, shocked eyes. It was too much, too much. The shock from finding out her true heritage and the exhaustion from the travel finally caught up to her, so she did what any overwhelmed cat did, she fainted.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm posting the cats of Shadeclan for your convenience. There will be a while to wait before we get back to Windclan, but bear with me please?**

**Leader**  
Snowstar: a white long haired tom with long soot grey legs and tail. Grey eyes. Father of Dovetalon, Longwhisker, Amberbee, Shadeflame and Cottonpaw.

**Deputy**  
Dovetalon: a large long furred dark grey tom with a mane like a lion. Grey eyes.

**Medicine cat**  
Ficklesnap: a brown dapple she cat with amber eyes and a half black half pink nose. Mentor of Tallpaw.

**Warriors**  
Miststrike: a dark grey she cat with brown spots. Mother of Longwhisker, Amberbee, Dovetalon, Shadeflame, and Cottonpaw.

Gingerrose: a ginger she cat with light tabby stripes, white socks and black paws. Blue eyes. Mother of Hollowpaw and Tallpaw.

Yellerthorn: a brown tom with golden patches and amber eyes.

Tickpatch: a small white tom with blue eyes.

Fangflower: a cream she cat with one blind blue eye and the other eye green.

Sunspot: a ginger red tom with a golden spot over his left blue eye. The other eye is amber. Mentor of Shockpaw.

Luckyclaw: a she cat with dark greyish blue fur and white tipped ears and tail. She has an extra finger and claw on her right paw. Blue eyes. Mentor of Hollowpaw

Firetuft: a black tom with ginger patches and green eyes. Father of Shockpaw.

Shadowlight: a black she cat with amber eyes. Mother of Shockpaw

Coltstripe: a grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Just made warrior.

Tinysquirrel: a very small white tom with brown and black patches and large green eyes. Father of Foxkit, Gladekit and Flowerkit.

Wolftail: a large smoke grey tom with a bushy wolf like tail and amber eyes.

Longwhisker: a white sleek tom with brown patches and grey eyes.

Sagewinter: a dark brown she cat with blue eyes. Soon to retire.

Suckleheart: a golden tom with white underbelly and sock and amber eyes. Father of Hollowpaw and Tallpaw.

Addersnap: a white tabby tom with green eyes and black paws. He has fangs that look like an Adder's (snake's).

Thornleaf: tan tabby tom with green eyes. Mentor of Cottonpaw.

**Apprentices**  
Tallpaw: a long legged ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

Cottonpaw: a white she cat with grey patches and paws. Amber eyes.

Hollowpaw: a golden yellow she cat with amber eyes.

Shockpaw: a black tom with ginger patches. Amber eyes. eyes.

**Queens**  
Stormshadow: a red she cat with white paws and green eyes. Mother of Foxkit, Gladekit and Flowerkit.

Dapplestrike: a brown tabby she cat with blue eyes. Mother of Swallowkit and Gorgekit.

**Kits**  
Swallowkit: a brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Gorgekit: a white tabby she cat with blue eyes.

Foxkit: a red she kit with brown and black spots and green eyes.

Gladekit: a white tom with brown spots, white paws and grey eyes.

Flowerkit: a white tom with black and brown spots and green eyes.

Someone was prodding at her side, making her hiss in pain. When they wouldn't stop she snarled at them and flailed a paw. It met a furry body, but they didn't budge. Now someone was licking her, what? "Shtap..." She mumbled. She heard an amused purr and grew agitated. "Shtoooop." She mewed again. A light chuckled came from the other this time, like music to her ears. It was beautiful.

Quickly her eyes snapped open, and with a reflex she was given by the Dark Forest she jumped up and looked around. She regretted it instantly because the world turned sideways. Without knowing it she was laid down on her moss bed.

"Tsk tsk," someone chastised and continued to groom her. "Ficklesnap, she's awake, but dizzy."

"Tallpaw, grab a wet moss."

"Yes Ficklesnap!" Paws were heard trotting away, then returned and something wet and cool was pressed to her lips. "Drink this OK?" A deep voice whispered. She blinked her eyes open (she had them closed?!) and stared at the tom in front of her. Large ears, tabby face, narrow amber eyes that was warm and welcoming, and tall.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"I am Tallpaw! I became an apprentice three moons ago, now you should drink this."

"Where am I?"

"Drink." He mewed sternly. Conceding she lapped at the moss and sighed. She was so thirsty.

"How are you feeling Shadeflame?" Miststrike asked calmly. Shadeflame? Who was that? Memories assaulted her, making her gasp. She left Windclan, came to Shadeclan, met her family, where...

"My kits!" She exclaimed. "Where are my kits? Eaglekit! Goldenkit!"

"Shadeflame, calm down!" Ficklesnap hissed, her brown dapple fur shining the sunlight. Shadeflame didn't listen though; she shook away the cats surrounding her and ran out of the medicine den.

"Eaglekit! Goldenkit!" She called as she looked around frantically. Cats around stopped and stared at her in surprise.

"Mama!" Goldenkit called. Eaglekit was right behind her as the two came hurdling towards her, knocking into her stomach. The loss of breath and slight pain wasn't registered as relief flooded her. Ignoring everyone else she checked her kits over and covered them with many licks, making the kits hiss in annoyance.

"Mama stooooppp!" Eaglekit whined. Shadeflame did stop, but only to stare and check them over again.

"I was so worried," she whispered.

Goldenkit beamed. "We were playing!"

"Yea! With Gladekit and Foxkit and Swallowkit! Look! Hey! Gorgekit! Flowerkit! Come here! This is my mama!" Five kits came tumbling over, laughing and squealing. They stopped before Shadeflame with large eyes.

One of the toms, the white one with brown spots, white paws and ridiculously huge green eyes, walked up to her. "I am Gladekit!"

The other white tom with black and brown spots and green eyes walked up beside his brother. "I am Flowerkit!"

Shadeflame blinked down at the curiously. "Uh...hi?"

The other three squealed and eagerly ran closer to her.

"I'm Swallowkit!" The brown tabby kit with green eyes mewed.

The red she kit with brown and black spot and green eyes said, "I'm Foxkit!"

The last of the kits, a white tabby she kit, mewed, "I'm Gorgekit!"

Eaglekit ran in a tight circle. "See? These are our new friends!"

"Shadeflame!" Dovetalon called as he ran over, a worried look on his face. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes...I...uh..." She stammered and looked down. It was hard to believe that he was her brother. "I was worried is all. I didn't remember where I was. I thought it was a dream."

A warm purr floated in her ears. "It's OK, it's real. You are finally where you belong." he assured, watching as Miststrike poked her head out of the medicine, hidden behind a shrubby bush covered in flowers.

"She is OK?"

"She's fine, mother." Dovetalon beckoned Amberbee over. "Show her around. I have business to attend to with Snowstar." With that said he turned and left, the kits going about their business as Amberbee showed her around.

Now she had a perfect view of the clan. Like Windclan, it was an open area under the bright blue sky; Newleaf had clearly grown the area out. Tall grass dotted the area here and there, bushes and trees made excellent shelter of the warrior and apprentice dens. The den the leader lived in was right under the Tallbush, and the nursery was right across from the warriors den, in between the nursery and apprentice den was the medicine den, and an extra den was blocked off by ivy vines and brambles covered in thorns.

_'I wonder what that is for...'_

Amberbee took hey outside of the clan to show get the borders and the newcomer was shocked in awe. Meadows, grass, flowers, their territory was covered with it. Trees were there too, probably where the hunting area was, but it was beautiful. Shadeflame was still awed when they came back in.

A summon was made by Snowstar, and the cats gathered. Dovetalon took his place under the Tallbush like he did last time. "At the next full moon we will go to a meeting with the other clans, a Gathering!" The cats murmured, but Snowstar continued on. "From our prisoner we have gathered that we live close to the four clans, and in our position we should fit right in. We have our own territory and prey, so it will not be of any gain or lose to either side."

"But what if they won't accept us?" A small tom called out. He had white fur and brown and black spots covering his body. Shadeflame was shocked. Was he an apprentice?

"They have no choice, besides we have no ill will against them, just one of them."

"You are going to join the clans?" Shadeflame called out. They were going to join the clans? She had just left them!

"Yes, it is better to get to know our enemies now then wait. Besides, our prisoner said that the leaders will be all too happy to have new territory to try and steal." The white tom sneered. "I'd like to see them try."

"Who is the prisoner?" She asked again, more carefully. Snowstar frowned at that then turned to Dovetalon.

"You and Longwhisker go get her."

Longwhisker, a white sleek tom with grey paws and brown patches, walked beside Dovetalon comfortably to the den covered in ivy and brambles. If Shadeflame didn't know any better, she's say that this Longwhisker was her other sibling.

They disappeared into the den, and soon after a yowl was heard. Deeper, more vicious yowls soon followed, and the brothers came out dragging someone battered and bloody with them. Unkempt ginger fur poked out in all ends as the red body struggled to fight of the two larger and more powerful cats dragging it. The body was dropped in the middle of the clan and Shadeflame reeled.

"Cherryfrost?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Cherryfrost watched her with wide amber eyes that soon narrowed dangerously. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You know her?" Longwhisker asked, his voice was a bit deeper that Dovetalon's.

"Yes, I know her." Shadeflame rose to her full hight as she stood and looked down at her ex clan mate. "She tried to kill me."

"WHAT?!" Miststrike and Amberbee yowled.

Cherryfrost hissed and stood. "You blamed me for killing Mousestar!"

"You did kill Mousestar!" Shadeflame retorted, and a nasty sneer spread across her face. Miststrike took a step forward.

"Mousestar?"

"His original name was Mousetail." Amberbee supplied helpfully. Snowstar snarled at the name and flicked his tail.

"That cast out is the leader of the clan that hurt my daughter?"

"Your daughter?" Cherryfrost asked in confusion. "Rabbitstrike is your daughter?"

"My name is _Shadeflame_," the newly made Shadeclan warrior hissed. "And you are a murderer!"

"No you are!"

"Shadeflame," Miststrike mewed softly. "Did you kill Mousestar?"

Shadeflame was shocked? She would believe Cherryfrost over her? "You are supposed to be my mother!" She hissed. Miststrike shook her head.

"I'm not blaming you, I'm asking."

Something gleamed in her blue eyes, something that made Shadeflame shiver. "Yes." She said without thought, and dread filled her when she realized she said it. Cherryfrost yowled victoriously.

"See? I knew it!"

"I-"

"Ssh," Miststrike purred and licked her cheek. "It's OK, he deserved it."

"What?" Both she and Cherryfrost mewed in shock.

Miststrike narrowed her eyes. "He deserved it. He was out casted for killing our last leader Meadowstar. At that time I chose Snowblaze over him," she gave a loving glance towards Snowstar, "and took one of my newborn kits, you. He deserves losing his life."

"I didn't kill him the second time though, Cherryfrost did." After an afterthought, she added, "he had five lives. Now he only has three."

Murmurs filled the air as Cherryfrost shook her head. "How did you know he only had five lives?"

"Every time he loses a life he looks tired." She answered with a sniff and looked away. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. She just wouldn't tell them that Lionclaw told her.

"Enough talk!" Snowstar snapped. "We will mark our borders like we always have and meet the clans under the full moon. One cat from each of the clans will come and get us; we will send two warriors to each clan to tell them. Shadeflame, if you want to go..."

"No I don't, father." And wow did that feel weird to say. Snowstar seemed to swell with joy as she said it, so she counted it as a plus. "I would like to show for the Gathering..."

"We will watch your kits." A red she cat with white paws and green eyes spoke, and beside her a brown tabby she cat with blue eyes nodded beside her.

"Thank you, uh..."

"I am Stormshadow." The red she cat purred. "This is Dapplestrike." She added, motioning to the she cat beside her.

Shadeflame nodded to them and smiled. It fell soon as she turned an icy gaze towards Cherryfrost. "I never did get payback for attacking me before Mousestar's death."

"She has attacked you before?" Longwhisker asked. At her nod the tom turned to the leader. "Snowstar, this is one of the cats from Windclan who hurt Shadeflame."

"I know. It is up to her how she is dealt with."

Shadeflame was thrilled. She could kill Cherryfrost now if she wanted, but she didn't want to kill her. She wanted to send a message. "Snowstar, how long will you hold her prisoner?"

"Until we see no more use for her," he answered with a slight frown. "Why?"

"I want to send a message to Windclan. I want to show them they have no more of a hold over me."

Snowstar stared at her for a long time, rolling the request over in his head. "You want to send her back to her clan?"

"When we go to the Gathering yes."

"Why should we give them back their warrior?" A black tom with brown spots spoke. "They mistreated one of our own for moons! We should kill her!"

"But Firetuft, if we kill one of their warriors we will start a clan war with them. We have already gotten their cat prisoner." Another said, a blue grey she cat with white tipped ears and tail mewed.

"Luckyclaw has a point," Dovetalon said. "We will give them their warrior back, but worse than before."

"But Cherryfrost was exiled from her own clan." Shadeflame told. She shrugged. "They will take her back, whether she is a traitor or not. If was me they would kill me on sight." Growls sounded through the area and Shadeflame relished in it.

"We will send her back anyway." Snowstar mewed. "How do you intend to send them a message?"

"Well, um..." She frowned, trying to remember the she cat's name. "Ficklesnap!" She said suddenly, proud she remembered. The medicine cat appeared.

"Yes?"

"Do you have enough herbs? I don't want to do this if it will empty your supplies."

Ficklesnap looked confused for a moment, but realization hit her and a glint filled her eyes. "Ah, yes I have enough. Tallpaw, go fetch more cobwebs, quickly. Yellerthorn, go with him." Tallpaw nodded and ran out of the flower covered entrance with a brown tom with golden patches.

Cherryfrost, seeming to catch on, sneered. "You wish to fight me? You have lost before!"

"I _let_ you win before; it was a part of my plan." She told while stretching her limbs. Ahead Dapplestrike and Stormshadow ushered the kits deep inside the nursery and two toms stood in front of the nursery protectively. _'Not letting the kits see bloodshed. I don't know why.'_ She thought with a snort. Cherryfrost looked eager to fight. Did she honestly think she was going to let her embarrass her again? In front of her true family? Oh no, never.

With a yowl Cherryfrost launched herself, and Shadeflame ducked, watching as the she cat fly over her. Oh no, never again indeed. The cats had given them space, enough to throw a cat a foxlength away. Cherryfrost landed and snarled, glaring at her. Shadeflame tensed as she ran again and raised her paw. It came down across her face, making the other wail in pain. The wounds were deep, blood flew everywhere. Without giving her a chance Shadeflame pounced.

By the time it was over Shadeflame had a claw mark on her shoulder and a lightly shredded ear, but she was otherwise unharmed. Cherryfrost however had wounds that would surely scar and grow no more fur. That left her pleased as cats carried the beaten Windclan warrior inside the medicine den while she followed behind. Her tail and head held high, Shadeflame grinned up at the sun. She looked forward to the Gathering.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry for the long update. The internet on my phone went out, and I am in a family plan, so my dad pays me bills. I have to rely on WiFi now. Anyway I've been writing a crap load then, and I am pleased to inform you that this story will so far be fifty chapters strong. So happy readings!**

"Having fun with your new clan?" Lionclaw mewed sarcastically. Shadeflame jumped at his voice and whipped her body around. Paws landed hard on her shoulder, making her clench her teeth to hold in a yowl of pain. She could feel the blood trickle down her side.

"I have been trying to reach you for a quarter moons now! Did you forget your loyalties Rabbitstrike?"

"It's Shadeflame!" She hissed without knowing, blue eyes gleaming with anger. Lionclaw stared at her, angry and amused. Realizing what she did, Shadeflame looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Dark Forest warriors don't feel sorry! I will let it pass this time, but only because your spirit has grown and because I feel this new lesson will teach you. Come, we must go." With a nod she followed him. Soon she was surrounded by all of the Dark Forest cats she knew, and then some. She spotted Bugeye out the corner of her eye, but completely ignored him. Lionclaw speaking was more important that her ex.

"We are all tonight going to punish one of our own. Sadly someone has been disloyal in our clan and I thought them to be oh so loyal to me. But I have a surprise for him. We will act normal. On my signal you will attack him." A nod from all of them and Lionclaw growled. "Now get in position, as though you are fighting in pairs."

Quickly the cats did as told; Darkheart paired with Blackstripe, Tornheart paired with Jaggedwhip, Nightfur paired with Gingerfur, Pinetail paired with Trickfur, Flufftail paired Doveshine and Fernstream paired with Dreamshadow. Shadeflame felt excited. She never liked Darkwhisker anyway, the creepy old cat. Her mood instantly diminished as she saw who her partner was: Bugeye. She would much prefer Pinetail over him, at least he wasn't annoying.

"Rabbitstrike," he whispered.

She ignored him and focused her hearing on the paws silently padding in their direction. Darkwhisker came walking in, head held high and confident. Lionclaw greeted him normally.

"Darkwhisker. Tonight we are doing a group exercise, a tag team on an enemy." He told the tom as he flicked his ear for the cats to stop and come closer.

"Really?" Darkwhisker asked as a sadistic glee filled his eyes. He didn't notice the cats surrounding him as he looked around at each of them. "Who will it be?"

Lionclaw walked away from him leisurely, weaving his way between the Dark Forest cats. "Why my friend, that it you."

Darkwhisker frowned. "What?"

"Dark Forest warriors, attack!"

And they were on him. Claws and blows rained down on the tom as he cried out helplessly, paws flailing but didn't hit their mark. When Lionclaw called for them to stop Darkwhisker was a mangled bloody mess and wheezing.

"You dare betray me?!" Lionclaw snarled. Darkwhisker whimpered and shook his head weakly.

"N-no!"

"You have! I caught Thunderclan's medicine cat talking to you, I heard you telling them our plans! I and Blackstripe." Said warrior snarled.

Darkwhisker shook his head again. "I swear to you Lionclaw I didn't!"

"Lies!" Raising his claws, Lionclaw sunk them deeply into Darkwhisker's side, watching in sadistic glee as his eyes flickered. "You will not destroy us. We all worked too hard for our revenge to have you sabotage our plans." Surrounding cat snarled, Shadeflame stepping forward and snapping her fangs. He would not stop her revenge on Windclan!

"Watch...watch what you s-s-cough-say, Lionclaw..." Darkwhisker choked. "Your warriors wi...ll turn...on...you..." He coughed and suddenly his head fell to the ground, eyes turning lifeless. "...rise...darkness...shade...save forest..." Darkstrike finally went limp, and his body faded from sight.

The Dark Forest deputy snarled and turned to them. "Let this be known that all who oppose me will die." He told them coldly. They all dipped their heads knowingly, and Shadeflame shuddered. She would rather kill herself than have Darkwhisker's death.


	18. Chapter 18

Shadeflame woke with a yawn. She half expected to be back in the clans, but with the killing in the Dark Forest she remembered she was in Shadeclan. Eaglekit and Goldenkit were curled up by her stomach, so she looked around. Shadowstorm was chatting quietly while her kits Foxkit, Gladekit and Flowerkit were sleeping. Swallowkit and Gorgekit were suckling on their mother Dapplestrike.

Dapplestrike spotted her and whispered, "Good morning Shadeflame. How was your sleep?"

_'My sleep was fine If you like killing traitors,'_ she answered back snidely in her mind. It was Darkwhisker's fault for being a traitor.

She leaned down and briskly licked her kits. "Wake up you two, it's time to eat."

Eaglekit popped one eye open and opened him mouth to yawn, displaying a cute row of sharp little teeth. Goldenkit soon followed. "Shadeflame can we please eat a prey today? Please? I'll even let Eaglekit pick it!"

"Mouse!"

Shadeflame sighed. She looked them over doubtfully. It was too soon for them to be eating on their own; at least that's what she thought. "Well, OK."

The kits squealed and jumped up eagerly. Sadly that woke Gorgekit and Swallowkit, who were jumping up as well. All of the kits including Shadowstorm's started to wrestle, making the queens sigh and shake their heads.

"Kits come on," Shadeflame called as led them out. Once at the pile she picked up a mouse. The tail however, was grabbed by another. She looked at him and gasped lightly. He was a tall and lean white tabby tom with black paws and the fiercest eyes she had ever seen. It looked like he was glaring all the time. That's not what made her gasp though, what made her gasp was when she looked at his fangs. They were hanging over his bottom lip.

The tom sputtered and let go of the tail of the mouse. "Ah, s-s-sorry..." He stammered, backing away slowly. Shadeflame blinked her eyes rapidly and shook her head.

"N-no it's OK..." She reassured quickly while thinking, _'Whoa look at those teeth!'_

Eaglekit voiced her thoughts, not the least bit thoughtful. "Whoa look at his teeth! They look like adder teeth!"

"You don't know what adders look like Eaglekit," Goldenkit huffed with a roll of her eyes.

Eaglekit stomped his paw defiantly. "Yu-huh! Ivyfrost and Fireblaze and Volestep said they are like worms, only larger and longer and scarier and they have really long and thin fangs!"

"They could be lying! Windclan cats do nothing but lie!"

"But it's true! Weaselfoot said Owlfeather fought one! It bit him and its poison made him weak, which was why he retired to the elder's den!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Kits, behave! Don't make fun of his fangs!" Shadeflame reprimands.

"Sorry mother," they both mewed shamefully.

Amberbee chuckled as she made her way over to them. "But it's true, how the adders look anyway. Some of them have really wide heads that spread out like bird wings."

"Whoa..." The two whispered in awe.

Amberbee nodded and glanced over at the tom. "This is Addersnap. Addersnap, this is Shadeflame." The white tabby bowed his head shortly, green eyes shy and still glaring like. "Addersnap is the shyest and nicest cat in the clan. Don't be intimidated by his looks, he is very loyal and protective. He also loves kits." Addersnap blinked down at the kits and smiled slightly. The kits' noses twitched curiously at him.

Shadeflame slid a protective tail around them. "Well hello Addersnap, nice to meet you." She took her mouse, dipped her head once more politely and led them back to the nursery. She watched them eat their mouse, helped them when they choked, then when they were done she cleaned them. The kits were playing with the others now, so she went back out and grabbed a thrush.

Sitting down she started to eat, eyes wondering around in slight paranoia. She expected one of them to jump out and start taunting her, or blaming her for something. No matter what Amberbee and her new family said it was something she couldn't truly believe, no, she needed proof.

_'But what is that proof?'_ She though while scanning the area. This roused a dreading curiosity in her, one she had to voice. She wanted to know just how far they would they go to prove to her that she was family, they wanted her there. She had just left a clan that hated her; she needed to know where their feelings lied.

Determined, already having a plan in mind and hoping it didn't backfired; she left her unfinished food and walked to the nursery. "Goldenkit, Eaglekit, come on."

Shadowstorm frowned in confusion. "Where are you going Shadeflame?"

"We are leaving the clan."

"What?!"

"What?!" The kits wailed. Shadeflame pulled them closer with her tail and almost dragged them out of the den. The kits were staring back at the other five sadly.

"But mom why are we leaving? We like it in Shadeclan!" Goldenkit wailed. Eaglekit whimpered and nodded quickly. Shadeflame glanced down at them sternly.

"We don't know them or their intentions. They seem nice but they could be another Windclan. I'd rather us be rogues than go to another clan like that."

Both kits looked down at their paws and nodded in understanding. Shadeflame continued to lead them out of the clan, and the closer she got to the entrance the harder her heart pounded. No one was stopping them, no one even noticed. Her anger grew when she walked through the flowery entrance, her facial expression dead point murderous. It was a lie, they didn't want her and they weren't looking for her. They didn't care. Shadeflame glared down at the ground. No, she wouldn't go by Shadeflame anymore, and she wouldn't dare go back to Rabbitstrike, she would make up a new name. She would go by Ki-

"Shadeflame! What are you doing outside of the camp?!" A ginger she cat yowled in surprise. She had white socks and black paws. Behind her was a grey tabby tom with blue eyes and a cream colored she cat with a blind blue eye and a green eye, all holding prey.

"I'm leaving the camp," she spat, eyes furious.

The ginger she cat gasped and dropped her rabbit. "Why?! You just got here!"

"I am not living in a clan who doesn't want me here; especially if I don't know you're intentions. I would rather us become rogues."

The grey tabby took a small step closer. "We mean no ill will; Miststrike will get sick if you disappear again."

"Snowstar will be upset!" The cream colored she cat fretted. "No we can't have that..."

"Please stay!" The ginger pleaded.

Shadeflame narrowed her eyes. "I don't trust you..."

"Let us prove ourselves then!" The tabby tom huffed. Shadeflame now looked a bit troubled. Should she believe them?

"What's going on here?" Came a growl. They all turned to see an angry white tom standing over them, Snowstar. "Gingerrose, Coltstripe, Fangflower, what is Shadeflame doing outside of the clan?"

"She wants to leave us!" Coltstripe told him, his tabby body bristling slightly.

Snowstar looked dumbfounded for a moment. "You, you want to leave?" He asked his daughter as he stared down at her. Shadeflame looked in his eyes and felt guilty. He looked so upset.

"I, I can't stay in a clan I don't know, I don't know anything about you or your intentions." She found herself muttering and shamed herself for sounding so small. She was a Dark Forest warrior, she single handedly killed a fox by herself and killed all the traitors that dared to harm the Forest, and yet she was sounding meek. No doubt Lionclaw was ashamed of her at the moment. She could practically feel his disappointed amber eyes boring into her bones.

"If you want to leave Shadeflame then you won't be stopped," Snowstar started, and the hesitation in his voice showed his reluctance in saying so. "If you do leave, then do so tomorrow. At least stay one more day, let us feel your presence a while longer."

Shadeflame blinked her eyes slowly in thought. He hadn't opposed to try to sway her in anyway, and that made her core shudder. _'I can last one more day in this illusion,_' she told herself. Taking a deep breath she nodded and turned back to go inside.


	19. Chapter 19

When she reentered the clan Addersnap fidgeted nervously. Shadeflame was really annoyed about that, so much that she threatened to shred him to pieces if he didn't stop. The shy tom nodded his head once and stopped, dipping his head to her when they met their destination and walked away.

Shadeflame sat down and watched as her kits played with the others, more happily than needed because they knew they were leaving the next morning. Shadeflame casted a look at the two queens in the den, glancing at her kits and then them again. They both nodded their heads, they would watch them. Satisfied she lied down to take a small nap.

"Kill her."

"Lionclaw?" Shadeflame asked. The tom slithered out if the darkness surrounding her from her side.  
"Kill her, at the Gathering."

"What? Kill who?"

"Cherryfrost. Show Windclan that you mean death. Give them the warning they won't figure out until it is too late."

Shadeflame nodded her head, she could do that. "But Snowstar..."

"He will understand, and if he doesn't then make him understand." The dead warrior hissed. "Do not forget why we are here, to bring destruction to the clans." Shadeflame nodded her head, destruction to the clans, got it.

Lionclaw faded in the darkness, making her wake up. She blinked her eyes slowly, it was sunhigh. "Kill her at the gathering?" She murmured to herself. "But how? I'll be surrounded by cats; I'll be a rogue by then... Oh."

_'Mousedung! I have to stay in this clan!'_ Her mind hissed, making her hackles rise. She had to leave this place, she had too.

"Shadeflame!" Came an urgent call. The young she cat looked up to see Amberbee standing in front of her. "Want to hunt with me?" Amberbee looked to hopeful and sad, Shadeflame didn't like that. It made her feel guilty.

"Sure."

Both she cats left the clan with two cats, Firetuft, a black tom with ginger patches and green eyes, and Sagewinter, a dark brown she cat with blue eyes. The four spread out among the forest and meadow and separated, Sagewinter and Firetuft catching voles and squirrels. Shadeflame crouched to stalk a bird but was distracted by a bounding of tawny fur.

"Rabbit!"

Instantly she took off after it. Amberbee was all the way on the other side, but she heard the call and followed. Sagewinter and Firetuft buried their prey and followed as well, and lo and behold the rabbit was running with a partner. Shadeflame was conflicted, she's never caught two rabbits and once before.

"You know the drill, Shadeflame with me!" Amberbee ordered. They chased the rabbits, the grey and brown she cat happy to be born with long legs for once in her life, the rabbits were faster than the ones in Windclan. Sagewinter yowled, scaring the rabbits into going separate directions. Instantly they were upon them, Sagewinter led the brown rabbit she was chasing to Firetuft and Amberbee lead the tawny one to Shadeflame. They quickly ended the rabbits with swift bite the neck.

Amberbee looked highly pleased. "First rabbit run and you are already a pro, wow." She praised her sister. Shadeflame shied away at the appraisal, she barely caught on. She smiled at Amberbee for it though, because she was impressed herself. Amberbee opened her mouth to say something else but froze, sadness overtaking nothing but the gleam in her eyes.

"Let's take this to the clan; I doubt we will need to hunt until dusk." She said, picking up a rabbit and dragging it back to the clan. Firetuft grabbed the other, leaving Sagewinter and Shadeflame to carry the rest of the prey.

When they entered all of the kits gathered around. "You caught rabbits! I wanna taste!" Swallowkit yowled. His brother shoved him roughly with a hoot and ran off, making the others follow, squealing in delight. Shadeflame watched at her kits ran off as well and sighed. She followed them to the pile and dropped off her prey before picking out a bird and sitting down to eat.

She was soon joined by Dovetalon and Longwhisker. "Uh, hello?" She greeted awkwardly. Snowstar leisurely made his way over to them, his mate and daughter on either side.

"Shadeflame, come with us."

"What? Why? Where are we going?"

"Just come my kit," Miststrike purred. Shadeflame picked up her bird and followed them towards the entrance.

"Eaglekit, Goldenkit!" Longwhisker called. The two kits peeked at the sound of their names and wrestled out of the jumbled pile of kits to make their way over to them. Shadeflame frowned as she gazed at her family, why were they calling her kits? "You don't mind if they come right? We aren't walking far, we are close to the entrance and warriors have already scouted the area." Shadeflame nodded together they all made their way out.

They went to the Meadows, finding a nice comfy patch of short grass. The kits then busy themselves as they chased after Longwhisker and Dovetalon, playing Attack the Badgers. Miststrike and Snowstar watched them silently, not even blinking when Amberbee suddenly popped up and tagged a kit. Miststrike did chuckle though, soft and sad. Shadeflame had just taken the last bite if her bird and had to force it down. Why did it pain her when she heard that laugh?

"They are beautiful kits," Snowstar whispered. Shadeflame nodded slowly as she watched them. "Who was the tom?"

"Huh?"

"Your mate? Who is he?"

"Well, they aren't actually related," Shadeflame mewed. "Goldenkit is actually a dead she cat's kit, I just volunteered to take care of her."

"She was the only one?"

"She had a sister, but I didn't bring her with me." Miststrike tilted her head curiously but didn't dwell on it.

Snowstar cleared his throat. "And Eaglekit?" Shadeflame tensed, she didn't want to think about Bugeye.

Miststrike narrowed her eyes and growled softly. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

_'Beside the fact that his clan is worth more than his mate and kit.'_ She thought sourly.

Snowstar hummed and scratched his shoulder. "No matter, when we go to the Gathering I will have him dealt with."

"How? You don't even know his name!"

"Your father has a way to tell who the kits father is, trust me." Miststrike mewed and purred, nuzzling her mate. The Shadeclan leader purred deeply and returned to affection.

Shadeflame was angry, she had had it. They had been out all day and night and not once had they mentioned anything about trying to stop her. She had been right, it had been a lie. _'One I won't fall for again.'_ Once inside she curled up in the nursery with her kits close to her and went to sleep. She didn't get much though, because her thoughts chose to stay on her family, her clan, who obviously didn't care for her.

Early in the morning, the sun wasn't even up, she had had enough, they had to leave, now. Slowly she rose and turned down at her kits. The night of leaving Windclan sent her reeling. So familiar...

"...Shadeflame..." Someone whispered. Shadeflame froze. Who had called her? Hesitantly she looked around, no one. So who?

"I-I..."

That was, Miststrike? Curiosity getting the best of her she crept out. She snuck close to the brambled wall of the camp and peeked through a hole, large enough for both if her eyes to fit. What it was there for, she put all her prey on the kits sneaking out.

There she saw a small circle of the family she never knew. Miststrike had her face buried into the mane around Snowstar's shoulders, shushing her while licking her ears.

"Please mother," Dovetalon begged silently. "Don't cry, you will fall sick again."

"She's leaving, she hasn't even been here a halfmoon yet and she's leaving!"

"I know Miststrike, but there is nothing we can do." Snowstar rumbled sadly.

Longwhisker dipped his head. "I wish we had found her sooner..."

"You wished you would've listened to me!" Amberbee hissed quietly. "She would've been here much soon had you!"

"We know Amberbee, and we are sorry." Dovetalon mewed.

"We have to stop her, beg her even!" Miststrike mewed frantically. Snowstar gave his mate a glare.

"It was her decision, and if she is anything like what I've heard from Amberbee she sticks to her decisions."

"Like you?" Miststrike hissed. "I told you to kill that traitor before he was banished, but you were so sure that he was harmless, then he stole my kit away from me!"

"Miststrike lower your voice! You'll wake the kits!" The white tom hissed. His mate froze before snuggling into his fluff and crying again.

Shadeflame backed away from the whole slowly. They wanted her to stay? They didn't say or do anything, nothing. _'They didn't want to force me out of my own decision.'_ And that made her warm. It meant that if she did choose to leave she could without someone trying to talk her out of it.

_'Mother looks really upset,'_ she thinks sadly and whoa did she just think that? Mother? She's never really said that before, not nicely anyway. _'Well, I do need to kill Cherryfrost,'_ she thought and nodded because that was the only reason she was staying in Shadeclan the only reason.

_'Wow, I can't even lie to myself.'_ She thought bitterly before slinking back into the den and waiting for the others to leave. Once they all went to their dens she waited a while, tensing, before picking up one of her kits, waking the other and telling her to be quiet and padding to the entrance. She stopped as she neared it.

It was right in front of her, just a tail length away.

Her ears flickered back to the Tallbush. Snowstar slept there with Miststrike, her siblings slept in the warriors den. Already her paws started walking, straight towards the Tallbush. Quietly she slipped inside, slowly making her way over to the sleeping pair. Obviously not quite enough, because Miststrike opened an eye.

"Shadeflame?" She whispered. Her voice betrayed nothing of her break down moments before.

Shadeflame blinked apologetically before she made her way over to her parents, Miststrike moving away carefully so that she could get in between them, and between her and her mother were her kits. Sighing she closed her eyes; it felt really comfortable sleeping between her parents. Sleep instantly found her, and for once it was a happy one.


	20. Chapter 20

Shadeflame awakened to a shocked yowl. Her head snapped up, eyes opened widely as she looked around. Were they being attacked?

"Shadeflame?!" Snowstar mewed in disbelief. Shadeflame tilted her head, memories of yesterday coming back go her. Oh yea, she snuck into the leader's den. Miststrike was somewhere outside of the den playing with the kits.

"I'm staying," she told him.

Snowstar nodded his head, relief shining in his eyes. "Good. I'm glad you are staying." He nuzzled her lightly before walking out of the den. Shadeflame huffed lightly and followed him out.

Coltstripe was hissing as he walked away from the ivy covered den, sporting a claw wound on his face. "The stupid mange scratched me when I was trying to give her dinner!" Shadeflame narrowed her eyes.

Lionclaw walked up beside her. "Shadeflame," and the grey she cat almost purred. At least someone used her new name. "I have a better idea. Instead of killing her, make her into a pawn, a pet. Make her fear you and have awe of you."

"Make her a slave," Shadeflame muttered to herself. The fact was, she didn't want to make Cherryfrost a slave, she wanted to kill her. For what possible reason could Lionclaw want her to make Cherryfrost loyal to her?

"What did you say Shadeflame?" Snowstar asked. Ficklesnap rushed over to Coltstripe to clean and dress his wound.

"I said that Cherryfrost needs to be taught a lesson. I think I should do it. In fact, I think I should be the one to take over and punish her for her crimes." Shadeflame mewed.

"She is a traitor and a trespasser to the clan." He told her firmly.

"But she has made my whole life miserable. I deserve the right to hold her life in my paws!" She bit out, and OK she could've worded it better, but Snowstar looked to be thinking it over.

"I understand, and yes you should. That also means you will have to deal with what has transpired."

"I know, I only hope that if you are my true family you will not be appalled by what you see."

"Never," Snowsear assured.

Shadeflame nodded her head and walked over to Coltstripe. "Why did she attack you?"

"I don't know! I was giving her food!"

"Hmm," she turned to Ficklesnap, "how well has she healed up?"

"Some of her wounds are closed and she is in no danger of dying from blood loss," the medicine cat told her. She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Oh nothing." Shadeflame turned and walked to the vines. She pointed to Firetuft and Tickpatch. "Open the den." They gave her curious looks but obeyed. Her family also looked curious and watched closely as the den was opened. Shadeflame walked inside.

Cherryfrost was slowly eating her rather plump rabbit, looking like she was contemplating something. When she heard Shadeflame walks in she looked up and sneered. "So it's you, filth. What do you want?"

Shadeflame snarled and without warning snatched the she cat by her scruff and dragged her out of the den. Cherryfrost yowled in surprise and struggled. The clan watched at Shadeflame dragged her out and dump her ungracefully on the floor. Then they watched as she proceeded to give the prisoner wounds. Cherryfrost flailed helplessly.

Shadeflame stopped after giving her the fifth wound, a bite on the paw. "You dare attack my clan mate?!" She hissed. Cherryfrost glared, but it turned into fear as Shadeflame planted her paw on her neck, claws piercing her skin. She went as still as a log, breaths coming in quick, short gasps.

"You dare attack the paw that feeds you, Windclan trash." She hissed again, spitting the name out like crow food, and oh how great did it felt to have the upper hand, to let out what she's been hiding and holding in for so long. She loved the feeling. Her claws sunk a little deeper and Cherryfrost let out a whimper.

"You know that he was only feeding you, and giving you what looked to be the nicest prey in the pile, and yet you attack him? You ungrateful cur..." A growled shook her body, making Cherryfrost whimper even more. She was going to die, she was going to die!

"Bring out the rabbit."

The rabbit was brought and placed right in front of them, directly in the wounded she cat's sight. "Since you want to be ungrateful, you don't eat. The kits will have your share."

"Really? Mom Shadeflame said we can eat that rabbit! Can we?" Flowerkit asked.

Stormshadow looked skeptical. "Yes, but don't eat too fast." Her and Dapplestrike escorted the kits to the prey, along with Eaglekit and Goldenkit and watched the kits closely as they ate. When they had their fill the queens at the rest.

"Look mom, I ate my own prey and I didn't choke!" Eaglekit squealed. Shadeflame purred down at him as he and Goldenkit opened their mouths wide. Shadeflame inspected them with approval.

"I think it is time for you to eat your own prey now. Good job." Her gaze turned to Cherryfrost. "You won't eat until I deem you worthy." She removed her claws. Ficklesnap ran over to her and started to clean her up. Once done she was lead back to her den.

Amberbee, Longwhisker and Dovetalon watched her with appraisal. "My my little sister," Longwhisker purred deeply. Shadeflame was a little shocked.

"Very very good my kit," Miststrike mewed as she licked her head four times. She then moved on as Dovetalon started issuing patrols.

Shadeflame was light headed. They approved of her she was, how vicious and cold hearted and blood thirsty she acted, an act she only showed in the Dark Forest. _'The kits! They saw!'_ She turned to them, but they were playing with the others. They didn't even seem to care. _'They don't care...they accept me...'_

"Is something wrong?" Snowstar asks.

"How could you accept that?!" She blurted. Snowstar tilts his head.

"You mean what you just did? How do you think we treat traitors?" He lays his tail on her back. "Welcome home, Shadeflame."

He told her that before, when she first came to the clans, but now, it felt real. The feeling rooted her to the spot and brought her crashing to the earth. She was welcome, she could be herself and she wouldn't be looked down on. Judging from what Snowstar said, the behavior was expected in the clan.

"Windclan will fall," she whispered with a grin. The whole clan was full of cats like her. "Windclan will fall!" She yowled.

The surrounding cats stared at her. Addersnap growled beside her. "They will, Shadeflame. No one hurts a Shadeclan cat and gets away with it." Cats chorused in agreement, and Shadeflame shook with joy.

"Come on patrol with me." Addersnap mewed. She all to happily followed him. As they patrolled she looked around, admiring, ingraining the location in her mind. This was her clan, and she would protect it with her life.


	21. Chapter 21

Shadeflame was excited as she sat there waiting for the rest of the cats and Lionclaw to show up. Her mood didn't even dampen when Bugeye came and sat beside here, giving her an imploring look. She didn't care, she had a plan, and if she worded it right it would give her power she would've never thought she could wield.

"Rabbitstrike?" Bugeye asked hesitantly, which irked her. Why wouldn't he say her new name, her real name? "Are you alright? What's going on?"

Pawsteps alerted them of Lionclaw's presence. Shadeflame's tail lashed in excitement. "Many of you have done excellent; none of you have strayed since our little activity I hope..." He hissed the last part. Shadeflame watched him with large amber eyes. Lionclaw glanced at her briefly but that was it. "There is more training to be done, you know what to do. Get with your mentors. Shadeflame," and the she cat shivered. She loved hearing him say her name now, the pride in it was evident. "Come with me."

Shadeflame rise and eagerly followed him, not turning to watch the jealousy dance in Bugeye's eyes. When the distance grew far Shadeflame eagerly told him her plan. "I wanted to bring my clan to the Dark Forest, but the risk of losing them is too high," she said at first, continuing at the irritated look in his eyes. "But, I can use them like an outside force, like how you and the other Dark Forest cat train warrior here, I can get them trained in the real world, they are already riled up as it is. Maybe I can even bring a couple of them here to train if it suits your plan."

"And you think this would work?" Lionclaw growled.

Shadeflame's ear twitched. "Yes I do. They already want revenge on Windclan. Once that is done they can attack the other clans."

Lionclaw narrowed his eyes as he thought it over. "I have to say it would make our progress much quicker..." He muttered. "And you want me to leave you in charge of them?"

"Yes, if you can," she added and sat down. Lionclaw circled her, and in truth it intimidated her, but she was a Dark Forest warrior, she would not cower.

Lionclaw hummed lowly. "I actually like the idea. Rile them up, make them hate the clans. Use Cherryfrost as your rat; make her your lowly cur. I will be watching you." He warned.

"I won't disappoint you," she promised, the ducked, almost getting hit by Lionclaw's paw.

~ooo~

Shadeflame wroke up sore and cursed her performance last night. She was rusty, but she did manage to hit him pretty good. She only got a mark on her flank, a deep one. Ficklesnap cleaned it after Shadeflame told her a lie about nightmares. Once that was done she fed her kits, played with them and watched them play in turn. She smiled as Addersnap pretended to be an intruder and was attacked by all seven kits.

'Really nice,' she thought absently. It made her think of Bugeye, and at that her heart dropped. Why wouldn't he leave with her? They could've riled and built Shadeclan up to rule the clans together. Why wouldn't he leave?

Suckleheart and Tinysquirrel, a ginger tom with a white underbelly, socks and blue eyes, and a very small tom with brown and black patches and abnormally large green eyes, were chatting with each other. Firetuft and Sagewinter were lounging in the sun and the other cats were pretty much doing the same.

Addersnap surprised her by sitting next to her. "What?" She snapped, her heart racing. The white tabby shied away from her a bit.

"I'm sorry, should've spoke first." He mumbled. "Um..." He glanced back at Amberbee and saw the grey she cat flick her tail at him, urging him on. "Um..."

"What is it Addersnap?" Shadeflame said calmly. Taking in a deep breath and sighing, he spoke.

"I know you haven't been here long, barely half a moon, but uh...um..." He looked down at his paws and fidgeted, and at that moment Shadeflame wondered why a tom with such intimidating fangs, adding on with his height and the ferocity of his eyes, was so shy? "Will you hunt with me?"

The grey and brown she cat blinked her eyes really slowly. "Uuuum...yea? I'll just ask Dovetalon if we can go on the next patrol..."

"N-no, I mean, together, just you and me?"

And then it dawned on her.

Addersnap_ like_ her.

'Oh boy...' She thought with a sigh. She didn't know what to think of that, she hasn't been here long indeed, so she didn't really know him. 'What about Bugeye?' She thought suddenly. She just as quickly banished the idea. Bugeye chose the clan over her, he didn't matter anymore. That notion made her heart drop. She still loved Bugeye.

"Alright." She agreed.

Addersnap's eyes lit up at that and he jumped up. "I'll tell Dovetalon, be right back." He trotted off to the warriors den. Shadeflame watched him with a bit of annoyance.

Amberbee waltzed over to her with a smirk on her face. "Going on a hunt?"

"A friendly hunt, mind you. Did you set him up to this?" She asked flatly.

The grey she cat sighed. "Well he would've burned your fur off with his eyes if I didn't, not that you'd notice." The other hummed softly.

Shadeflame rose as she saw Dovetalon glance her way and turn back to Addersnap with a scowl in his face. Judging by the way he bared his impressively sharp fangs at the white tabby, he was warning him of something. Whatever it was Dovetalon was telling him about; Addersnap promised and walked over to her. He then led her out of the camp.

~ooo~

They walked in silence. Shadeflame was fine with that, she was too busy going over all the things she would tell her father to make him and the whole clan want to completely wipe out Windclan. 'Except for Brownheart,' she thought, 'I will spare him. He is the only one who was there for me.' Redspirit crossed her mind, but she snuffed it out. She wouldn't think about her sister.

"Tell me a little about yourself," Shadeflame mewed absently. Addersnap blinked in surprise and gulped.

"Uh, well, I'm the tallest cat in the clan; I'm the fastest runner and the best rabbit catcher."

"I was the best rabbit catcher in Windclan," Shadeflame said. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "You are fast?"

"Really fast," he added.

Shadeflame having him a challenging look. "Prove it."

Addersnap smirked, catching Shadeflame by surprise. "Alright, I will race you to that tree up there." He said, pointing towards a tree a while away. Shadeflame rolled her shoulders.

"Alright then, ready, set, go!" The two took off. Shadeflame was annoyed that she lost.

"Run on your toes."

"I've been running on my toes." She grumbled.

Addersnap sighed. "Get into a running position." Suspicious she did what he told. Addersnap shook his head. "Not all of your toes it seems. No, don't run directly on them, they will be sprained, yes, lightly like that. Now when you run lower by our head a bit like that. It will help the wind carry you farther..."

Shadeflame drunk in the information with eager, and when she tested it out she was thrilled. "The only reason I'm faster than you is because my legs are way longer." He mewed in amusement.

Shadeflame huffed. "Oh well."

They hunted and went back to the camp, Shadeflame feeling happy and Addersnap applauding himself for making her so.


	22. Chapter 22

Claws whistled through the air and landed on their target, painting them with blood. Cherryfrost let out a squeak of pain. It had been two days since Shadeflame had told her plan to Lionclaw. She had worked out how to make Shadeclan's anger for Windclan rise, and what more to raise their anger than tell them what had happen all her life? Albeit she didn't like the idea, it exposed her completely, but the pros were very tantalizing. It would show how strong she was to endure it and how secure her will was to see them pay. Dovetalon had proved to be a very protecting leader when to come to his clan mates, and since she was his sister they would grow tenfold. Her parents already seemed to hate Mousestar, it was perfect.

'I just have to make sure not to tell them anything about the Dark Forest…not yet...'

A light sting brought her out of her mind. It took her a moment to process the fact the Cherryfrost had clawed her across her face. Due to her weakened state it felt like a kitten scratch, but it still angered her. So, in response she stomped her clawed paw none too gently on her tail, making her screech.

That's another thing she had been working on, making Cherryfrost her slave. What not to make a cat loyal other than breaking them down first, then dangling a sweet promise in their faces like a juicy prey?

Shadeflame bared her fangs. "Didn't learn your lesson last time did you?" She sneered down at her ex clan mate.

Cherryfrost looked up at her with pained eyes filled with hatred. "I won't stop fighting you."

"Why? You are weak! Your clan hates you, they don't want you back and you have nowhere to go or run. Why fight?"

"That's not true, and once they learn the truth they will accept me!" Cherryfrost declared.

Shadeflame laughed at her. "Oh this is precious! They can't do anything about it anyway; I'm in a different clan." She bent down until her nose touched the other's. Cherryfrost felt her stomach growl. Shadeflame's breath smelled deliciously like squirrel, and she hasn't had anything to eat since she attacked Coltstripe. "Oh, hungry? I made sure to eat right before I came here."

Cherryfrost bit back a retort as her stomach growled again.

"I'll tell you what, bow down to me and become my slave cat, and maybe I will feed you, take care of you, and even let you go free to your wretched clan. If not, you will stay here and die."

"Never!" The other spat. Shadeflame nodded.

"Suit yourself."

She stepped over the other and out of the den, making sure she grinded her paw into the squashed tail as she did. Cherryfrost whimpered as the ivy den closed and was sealed off. Ficklesnap came inside later to treat her, and once she was done she left.

Cherryfrost dragged herself into a corner and curled up in pain. Shadeflame was ruthless to her, didn't feed her and this was the third time she had beat her up. 'She seems to be more powerful,' she thought with a shiver. But she would keep fighting. She wouldn't succumb and become a slave cat. But the offer...

Would Shadeflame really let her go back to her clan? Would she really let her eat if she simply gave up? "A warrior never gives up," she hissed to herself. She was Windclan, home of the fastest cats of the clans. She would never give up!

An aroma assaulted her senses. Her mouth watered as she looked ahead, between the thorned brambles. Someone was there, a smoke grey colored cat. The cat was huge, and he had a fluffy wolf looking tail.

"Wolftail!" Someone shouted.

The cat looked at them and spoke in a deep voice, "What do you want, Sunspot?"

"Come on, me, Thornleaf and Luckyclaw are going to train Cottonpaw, Shockpaw and Hollowpaw!"

"Hold on, I'm finishing my prey." Cherryfrost scowled at the tom continued to noisily eat his food. When he was finished he glanced back at her with laughing amber eyes. "Yum," he purred and licked his whiskers. Cherryfrost snarled at him weakly, wishing fervently for him to die a very horrible death.

"Shadeflame, your prisoner just tried to attack me!" The grey tom called.

"Then she will wait another day for food." The other answered.

Cherryfrost gasped in shock. "He was baiting me!" She yowled.

Shadeflame's face appeared in front of the barrier. "It doesn't matter. You snarled at him, you wait an extra day with no food."

"That's not fair!"

"Well, that's how I felt when I defended myself from Ivyfrost. You didn't care, so why should I?"

Cherryfrost's eyes widened in disbelief. "I'm hungry!"

"Then starve!"

Cherryfrost curled up on herself, eyes glaring. 'When I get free, you will die!' She thought.


	23. Chapter 23

"Higher Cottonpaw, jump higher!" A tan tom with tabby stripes ordered. The small white she cat with grey paws nodded her head and jumped. She landed with a huff and turned to her mentor expectantly. Thornleaf purred and lightly swiped over her head with his tail. "Excellent. As you get older you will get stronger, your father will be so proud of you."

"And my mother?"

"And your mother and siblings. Even Shadeflame will be proud of you."

"Shadeflame..." Cottonpaw always wanted another sister. She'd been devastated when she found out that she was the only kit out of four to survive in her mother Miststrike's second litter. Her father Snowstar called her special, a gift from Starclan. "But Shadeflame hasn't even looked at me," she said in a sad whisper.

Thornleaf, Sunspot and Luckyclaw looked at the small she cat in surprise. Shadeflame hasn't looked at her. "Maybe she doesn't know," Luckyclaw whispered.

Hollowpaw and Shockpaw went to comfort the other. "We will tell her then!"

"Yes, we will." Sunspot said with a nod. They ended the training and almost ran back into the camp. Shadeflame was found listening to Yellerthorn talking to her. From across the camp Addersnap was glaring at the golden spotted brown tom.

Thornleaf shook his head. "Shadeflame!" He yowled.

The stolen warrior looked over at him, then rose and walked over to him. "What?" She asked. Cottonpaw stared up at her with excitement and anxiety. Her body shook with every nervous wave that coursed through her.

"So how do you like your family, not the camp I mean?"

"Oh," Shadeflame muttered. Her eyes sparkled. "Well, aside from my family Addersnap taught me how to run faster." She cocked her head. "Dovetalon is pretty awesome I suppose. He's the only cat around here other than father and Addersnap that look really intimidation. Amberbee is amazing! She knows so many pranks and..." She coughed and looked away. "Never mind that, um... Longwhisker is nice, and Miststrike is everything a mother should be. Featherwind was never so nice to me."

"Featherwind?" Sunspot queried.

Shadeflame look disgusted. "She's dead." And she sounded satisfied as she said so.

"So that's all the family you like?" Thornleaf asked with amusement.

Shadeflame looked confused. "Hmm? Yea, oh! Snowstar is pretty awesome as a father. He supports me, unlike Jaymist."

"And...?"

Now Shadeflame looked irritated. "And...? Who else? That's the only family I got."

Luckyclaw chuckled and shook her head. "What about your little sister?"

"My little sister? I don't have a little sister."

"Yes you do!" Hollowpaw and Shockpaw chorused, then the two roughly pushed Cottonpaw forward. The small white kit stumbled with a squeal and fell face first on Shadeflame's paws.

"Why did you do that?!" She snapped as she stood and turned to glare at them. A grey tail snaked around and wrapped around her middle firmly, making her gasp and go still. Slowly she looked up and saw amber eyes staring down at her in surprise.

"You are my little sister?" Cottonpaw gulped and nodded. "I have a little sister," Shadeflame whispered. A grin took her face. "Hello there." She greeted with a purr. Cottonpaw happily squeaked and squirmed, getting Shadeflame to let her go so she could hug her.

The older sibling let her, she was still having awkward feelings about hugging her family, but she returned it, only with slight hesitance. "Let's go find Snowstar." She said. Cottonpaw happily followed her.


	24. Chapter 24

"Why didn't you tell me I had a little sister?" Shadeflame demanded. Snowstar was eating with Miststrike when their daughters stomped inside the leader's den. Miststrike blinked her eyes owlishly before a look of regret covered her face.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was so happy to have you that I forgot," she said sadly and turned away.

Snowstar looked apologetically at them. "We are sorry," he rumbled, then beckoned Cottonpaw over. "I'm sorry kit," he whispered and licked her head. "This is your other big sister, Shadeflame. Both of you are really special kits to us."

"Do I have anymore unknown family?" Shadeflame asked sourly.

Snowstar glared at her. "Watch your tone, just because you are my daughter doesn't mean I can't punish you. You are still a clan cat and a warrior." Shadeflame narrowed her eyes but wisely closed her mouth.

Miststrike looked at her. "You would've had three other siblings, but they died at birth. It seemed that since you were stolen we couldn't have other kits. Only Cottonpaw survived, and ever since then I've been barren."

"We tried, great Starclan we tried," Snowstar mewed and went over to comfort his mate.

"Tried...?" Shadeflame pushed.

"We tried to have more kits. Miststrike loved kits and wanted to have a lot of them, and I was no different. But we cannot have more, Cottonpaw was our last."

Shadeflame couldn't believe it, what she cat wanted to have a lot of kits? They stopped one from being a warrior! "I'm sorry to hear that," she murmured.

Miststrike broke away from Snowstar to go and nuzzle her. "It's alright, we found you again. We are fine."

Shadeflame nodded her head slowly, a bit sad for Miststrike's loss of having no more kits. 'But too many kits will mean bringing in more prey for the clan, too much.'

"Well then, Cottonpaw," Shadeflame mewed, "have you met you other family?"

"Eaglekit and Goldenkit? Yea! They are super fun to play with, though I can't do it often because I have to train." The other mewed. Shadeflame nodded her head.

"Of course."

"Shadeflame!" Yellerthorn yelled. "Come here right quick!"

The grey warrior gave Cottonpaw a nod. "I'll see you later 'kay?" She went to walk away but hesitated, the turned around slowly and stared down at Cottonpaw. The smaller she cat looked a bit sad. Shadeflame flicked an ear and leaned down slowly, grazing her tongue over her white head. Cottonpaw squawked in surprise.

"Train hard and become a good warrior. I'll be watching you." She turned and walked away, feeling like she had accomplished something big. Telling from Cottonpaw's squeals she might've done just that. On her way over to Yellerthorn the sunhigh patrol came running in.

"Intruder!" The clan tensed. From the ivy den Cherryfrost looked out hopefully. Snowstar muscled his way through the throng of cats.

"Who?"

"We don't know," Sagewinter mewed with a growl. "They smell like rabbits and open plains."

"Windclan," Shadeflame hissed. Snowstar growled dangerously.

"They are also traveling with another cat, they smell like the same."

"Did you get a look at them?"

"One was ginger with blue eyes and one was brown with grey flecked fur."

Shadeflame felt her blood boil. "Ivyfrost and Fireblaze!" The names were spat with so much venom it made Snowstar look sharply at her.

"Send warriors out to make them go away or _worse_," he stressed the word with bared fangs, "or, if they mean no harm, bring them in."

"Help! Help me! Ivyfrost, Fireblaze!" Cherryfrost screamed. Her kits were here, she was saved.

Shadeflame growled and stalked over to the den.

Sagewinter, Tickpatch, Gingerrose and Shadowlight ran back out of the camp. Addersnap looked at the leader for guidance. "Follow them, if the intruders are brought in then run back and tell me." Nodding Addersnap ran. He returned a long moment later.

"They are coming!"


End file.
